Birth Mark
by oni-onigiri
Summary: This is pretty much how two child hood friends react after 9 years of seperation. Of course the second they see each other again a fight breaks out. Kakashi's old childhood friend Narichi is hidding something that she doesn't want him to know about? What
1. Dreams

**Birth Mark**

This is a tale of action, adventure, and lets not forget romance. Basically what would happen if I entered the Naruto universe and changed things with Kakashi completely. If you must know or can't guess I'm the girl in this who's Kakashi's old childhood friend. Well Chou!.

P.S.

Please review. I know this is probably irritating, but this is my first fic ever. So please be nice. Arigato! .

**Dreams**

It was the middle of summer in the Konohagakure Village. The sun was hidden behind the hills making it impossible to see the morning sky. The streets were bare so only kind of people up at this hour were shinobi who spent all night studying or those who spend their days training every minute possible. Kakashi Hatake was one of these shinobi when he was younger. 5:30 was the time he was out and ready for training.

A young Kakashi walked down the streets of his village towards the forest. He admired the cold morning mist that would help keep him going when he trained. Then he felt that he had forgotten something very important.

"Kashi-kun! Wait for me!" yelled a young girl running up to Kakashi. The young girl had long brown hair that moved like ripples in a pond when the wind brushed by, She wore a blue dress that had black shorts under that. Her big eyes were of a hazel golden brown/green mixture and could always warm your soul with just a glance. She was about 4 years younger than Kakashi, and always looked happy.

"Shh. Do you want to wake up the entire village, they'll probably get you for that," Kakashi said putting his hands up trying to get her to keep her voice down. "Well if you came to pick me up this morning then I wouldn't have had to chase you down," she said jumping on him to give him a hug.

"Ok, fine I see your point, but where did you come up with that nickname?" Kakashi asked. "Oh you mean Kashi-kun! Well yesterday I was eating some candy and it was sweet like you, so I thought why not call you that," she said smiling.

"Well ok fine you can call me that, but not in front of anybody else," he said trying to avoid all possible situation of embarrassment. "Kay, whatever you say Sensei-Kashi-kun, so what will you teach me today?" she asked as Kakashi carried her on his back then walked towards to woods.

"Umm… Today you can learn how to use _chakra_, and we can even work on your shuriken skills, since you've mastered the kunai knife. Is that ok with you?" Kakashi said handing her 3 shuriken. "Yup! It's fine with me. But I brought my own shuriken," she said pulling them out of a pocket. "Oh that's right your parents are weapons makers. Ok then, I'll use these," and he put them away.

The found a nice clearing a good distance away from the village were they began there training. They trained hard till about 10:30. Kakashi had taught his friend about chakra and how to control its follow, and he helped her master the shuriken. She helped him in TaiJutsu and GenJutsu stamina training.

Once they were finished Kakashi walked her back towards to village. The young girl looked tired but happy as she said, "Thank you Kashi-kun for training me today. I really had lots of fun!" "That's good, oh and thanks for helping me train too," he patted her head thinking, "How come she always looks happy, and I never feel tried or sad around her?"

The girl jumped on Kakashi's back and asked, "Hey Kashi-kun are you going to do anything today?" He thought for a moment and began to say something when he was interrupted by some one behind them. "Kashi-kun, what kind of a nick name is that Kakashi?" laughed a tall shinobi.

Kakashi turned around fast with his friend still on his back. "Sensei! What are you? What are you doing here?" he stammered a little embarrassed and surprised. "Does that matter? Anyways how'd you get a nickname like candy?" he said joking with him.

"Oh I gave it to him!" the little girl said cheerfully. "Really, hmm Kakashi should you really be training her, you have the Chunin examines to prepare for? Besides shouldn't her parents enroll her in the academy," he said controlling himself from laughing. "Well Hokage-sama, my parents want to wait till I'm older, but I want to learn now and I want Kakashi to teach me," she said looking at Kakashi for support.

"Sensei, even you know her potential, her parents are just a little protective. Besides they said we could play together," Kakashi said trying to help her out. "Hmm. Well if that's true then why doesn't she come to today's lesson? The two smiled big and were quite happy.

"Thank you Hokage-sama!" said the little girl hugging him. "No problem, come on were late enough as it is," he picked her up and put her on his shoulders, then the three of them headed towards some unknown meeting place in the forest.

"Umm. Hokage-sama do you think I'll ever be as good as you?" asked the little girl. Kakashi was a little surprised to here her ask that. "Well, that depends how hard you train and eager you are to learn. Oh and you don't have to call me Hokage-sama you can just call me Yondaime, Kay! He said cheerfully.

Her face lit up when she smiled then said, "Ok Yondaime-kun, I'll train has hard as I can." "You do that," answered Yondaime. As they got closer to their destination the weather began to change suddenly.

The sky was bright and clear and then clouds moved in and covered the sun. The air grew cold and the sky looked almost as dark as night. Rain and thunder fell from the sky.

Just then the surprised three were encountered by a shinobi who requested the Hokage's presence in a fierce battle. He acknowledged him and turned towards Kakashi and the girl.

"Kakashi protect her, and then meet with me back at the village later on. But if you must help protect the village from the Kyuubi," he said this with worry in his eyes. Kakashi was surprised, "The Kyuubi, let me go with you!" "I'm sorry, it's too dangerous. Beside you have to protect her any way you can," said Yondaime.

"Alright, come on lets hurry," Kakashi gestured to the girl to follow him. "What's the Kyuubi Kashi-kun?" she asked with concern. "It's the Nine Tails Fox Demon!" he replied. "Oh, that thing," she said pointing to the hills behind them were the Kyuubi was terrorizing and slaughtering shinobi left and right.

Kakashi was stunned when he saw the Kyuubi tear thought the forest his friends. "Come on! Hurry I've got to get you to a safe place," Kakashi grabbed her hand and ran towards the village. "But what about Yondaime-kun, isn't he fighting the Kyuubi, why can't we help out?" she asked confused.

Kakashi was worried, "Listen you're not strong enough to fight that thing yet. Neither am I. But you'll be much safer in the village." She looked concerned, "What about you? You aren't going back to help them are you?" Kakashi pressed on in silence.

"Well are you!" she yelled. "Yes, and I'm going to take you back at the village!" Kakashi had almost reached the village doors when she broke away from his grip. "No! If you're going back, I am too."

Kakashi was surprised, "You're not getting it, you'll die!" "Well so could you, that's why I'm coming," she looked quite upset. "No, both of us aren't ready for him! That's why you have to stay here! Besides Sensei told me to protect you, but I can't do that right now. The village is the safest place for you!" he yelled and pushed her thought the gates.

"But?" she started then was cut off by an irritated Kakashi, "No buts! You can't come and that's that!" "But if he told you to protect me then shouldn't you do it?" she slowly said. Kakashi looked her. She looked really crushed, but she didn't cry even thinking about what could happen to him.

"Look I'm not strong enough to protect you. That's why you have to stay here," he tried to comfort her a little. "That's not the problem, it's why are you going if you're just going to die?" she softly.

Kakashi smiled, "How about this? I promise to come back." She looked up and smiled, "Really, you promise!" "I promise!" he said. She was lit with hope and said, "Ok! Don't break your promise!" she said hugging him good-bye. "Don't worry I won't!" he quickly walked her to the gates then closed them.

He put his hands on the door and tears slowly dripped down his checks. He quickly wiped them away and turned towards the woods to face the Kyuubi. Then ran straight into the forest and stopped the second he pasted the first thick brush of trees.

He was frozen with shock. The clearing in front of him was a graveyard. There were gravestones beyond gravestones of his dear friends that have died by his side in the many battles he has encountered during his life as a shinobi.

Kakashi fell to his knees and he looked like his present 26 year old self and in his uniform. He read the gravestone that was before him. It was the gravestone of his best friend Obite Hayate.

The wind was very cold and harsh, and it carried the soft voice of a little girl, "You broke your promise." He quickly turned around but couldn't make out the figure hidden in the shadows of the trees. Then the wind blew and he made out a shadow not more than three feet tall coming closer.

The little girl who he grew up with walked forward into the dim light. "You never came back," she said clutching a kunai knife in her small hand. "Why?" she asked. "I'm sorry, I had to leave you there," Kakashi slowly stood up.

"Why!" yelled the little girl hurling her kunai knife towards Kakashi. He didn't even bother to dodge it, for he knew no matter what he did he would never stop his pain. The knife flew towards him, and then it pierced his heart. "I'm sorry," he said as he fell towards the ground, his body lied there with a small puddle of blood growing.

The wind blew softly and the girl faded away in it as it went by. Kakashi sat up in his bed, remembering his past he put his hand on his head. He was still a little shaken for his night terror that was filled with jumbled up pieces of his past.

Slowly he got up from his bed, then when he realized he had a lesson to teach in another hour and plopped back down. His clock was about 3 hours off, and he knew it.

He covered his face again and said softly, "I'm sorry, Narichi."


	2. Narichi

**Narichi**

The air was warm and the sun began to set from its place of high noon. The children were weary from a long morning of training, but their spirits still full of life. It was the day after Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto had passed their first test from their new sensei Kakashi, and they had already started out on their next adventure.

Sakura was flirting like always with Sasuke whom she can never win, and Naruto still trying to get her affection. A gentle breeze went by, Kakashi stopped to enjoy it briefly, as his students pressed on towards the village. He looked around almost as if it reminded him of something, then he continued on. Sakura skipped a little ahead of the group, trying to avoid Naruto.

She found herself in a small clearing among the vast forest with cover their land. The air around her grew cold and the wind brushed past her sending small chills up her spine. The bushes in front of her shook, she screamed, "Sasuke!" Sasuke and Naruto ran ahead yelling, "What is it!" "Some, some things in the bushes," she said moving closer towards Sasuke. "It's probably nothing," he said pushing her off, "you are really hopeless, you know."

The bushes shook again, and then the bushes that surrounded them began shacking. "What is it?" asked Naruto taking out a kunai knife. ""Don't know, but were about to find out," said Sasuke as he and Sakura got prepared for a fight. The bushes stopped shacking and they saw quick movement among the trees, a figure began to move in circles around them, the figure moved so fast it looked like there were two or three of them. The wind blew and began to pick leaves spiraling around them and clouding their vision.

The figures stopped and everything just slowed down and became quiet. Some thing jumped out into the clearing from the bushes. Naruto and Sasuke threw their kunai knifes towards it. A weak cry yelled out, and the sound of metal hitting metal was heard. The boy's kunai knifes hit each others and flung towards the trees. Naruto and Sasuke looked irritated because they did the same thing at the same time.

Sakura said, "Oh my god," and ran towards the figure that lay in front of the bushes. Sasuke and Naruto looked over towards where Sakura was. There was a small white cat that was in shock from the almost deadly experience it just over came. Sakura was comforting it and Naruto rushed over and apologized to Sakura.

"Naruto you _baka_, look what you've done to this poor cat. You could have killed it," Sakura said hitting Naruto over the head. "I'm sorry, but if I didn't throw my knife then Sasuke would have killed it," he said trying to pin the blame on Sasuke. "Shut up! Sasuke wouldn't ever do something as stupid as that," Sakura said angrily. "Well looks like he did!" Naruto said looking as if he'd won some contest.

'Wham!' "Ouch! Why'd you hit me?" Naruto asked sorely. "Because you deserved it!" Sakura said. Sasuke at this point was filled with mixed emotions, irritation, suspicion, and more irritation. Sasuke mumbled, "Ok first, I threw my knife because there's no way that cat made all of that commotion just now, and second, which really irritates me was how Naruto's knife was able to match mine!"

Naruto looked up towards Sasuke rubbing his head, "Huh? You say something Sasuke?" Sasuke turned away quickly, "No," he then turned towards Sakura and glared at the cat fiercely. The cat saw this and cried, then curled up in Sakura's arms. "Oh there's nothing to be afraid of," Sakura comforted it with passion.

Sasuke watched it carefully, the cat looked at him, and Sasuke was surprised to see a smile appear on the cat's face. "There's definitely something weird about that cat. I can only wait till it makes a move," thought Sasuke watching it closely.

Naruto walked up to Sakura and the little kitten, he reached over to pet it, when the cat hissed at him. "Look I'm really sorry about earlier little fel'la!" Naruto said talking to the cat. Sakura turned away saying, "It probably knows a _baka_ when it sees one. Don't you Whiskers." She cuddled it more, Naruto almost felt jealous of it. He reached over and stroked the cat. 'Chomp!' Naruto screamed "I'll kill the damn thing," as he pulled his hand away. Sakura hit him to make that thought disappear from his mind if he had one.

"Naruto cool it down, you block head. It's your fault anyways, you always are supposed to back down from animals if they show their warning signs, you know like when a rattle snake rattles its tail." "Oh I see, the snakes just like your bad side and Sasuke in general," remarked Naruto with little idea of the rage that could bring to his destruction.

A dark aura rose from Sakura the kitten jumped from her arms, and then it ran across the clearing, and was Naruto still unaware of the forces about to destroy him. Moment's later the kitten returned to Sakura and received large amounts of attention. Sakura then walked away from the pummeled Naruto, which no one could tell if it was the real thing or some really sorry dummy. Of course Sasuke and Sakura could care less about what Naruto looks like.

Just then Kakashi entered the clearing, he was a little curious to why Naruto looked like a bloody pulp. Sasuke paid no attention and Sakura gave in saying, "He totally deserved it, he almost killed this poor cat." Sakura then cuddled her new friend up in a hug. Kakashi glanced to see it when he caught Sasuke's suspicious glare towards the cat. "What are you jealous?" Kakashi said joking because Sasuke could get that from almost any girl. "No!" Sasuke said trying to ignore him.

Kakashi went back and was surprised when he looked at Sakura. He then asked, "Let me see it for a moment?" "Sure!" said Sakura handing it over to Kakashi. He took it by its neck and Sakura said, "Don't pick it up like that you could…" 'Snap" "Hurt it…" slowly finished Sakura as she saw Kakashi had snapped the kitten's neck back.

Blood gushed out and trickled down the lifeless cat's tail. Its fur once snow white was now stained in blood red. The three children were shocked, Sakura turned away as Kakashi dropped its remains on the ground, and then Naruto yelled, "What the hells your problem!"

Sasuke was surprised and appalled, by his sensei's actions, and only wondered about his reasons. Kakashi stood there exchanging stares until he finally gave up and said, "If you none of you saw thought that illusion then you all should go back to the academy for more training."

"What, are you talking about?" they said confused. Sakura turned back towards Kakashi and examined the remains. She saw no blood, no cat, no nothing. All that was there was a twig snapped in half.

Sakura started to build up with rage and disgust. "Is this your idea of some sick test, or do you just enjoy torturing people?" Sakura saw Kakashi almost smile then finished, "Don't answer that! Now I don't care what you say, but you have no right to ever do such an inhuman, mentally gruesome, stomach disturbing, evil trick again."

Kakashi almost laughed but then said, "Ok calm down, first of all you were cuddling a stick. What was I supposed to do, let you take it home and let you take it home and let people see you treating a stick like a pet. Oh, and on a more important topic I didn't do this evil, inhuman, and hurling trick on you." "Umm…you forgot mentally gruesome," said Sakura trying to make everything perfect.

"What ever, it doesn't really matter cause all of you seem mentally disturbed," remarked Kakashi knowing perfectly well she couldn't do anything to him unlike Naruto. Sakura was filled with rage, and Naruto and Sasuke look quite pissed too of course Naruto was still recovering from his experience. "Well, if you didn't do it then who did?" asked Sasuke while Sakura calmed her self down by taking it out on Naruto again.

Kakashi stopped fooling around and said, "Oh, well it was _her_." Kakashi looked past them and up. Sasuke turned and saw quick movement. It was to fast to trace, and then scanned the trees for any other movement. Sakura stopped pounding Naruto and joined Sasuke.

They heard laughing and turned towards to see a woman sitting high up in a tree. She looked about in her twenties; she had medium length brown hair, which was tied back into a high ponytail, and she had a leaf Hitai-ate headband covering her forehead. She wore a knee length green dress, which resembled an ukata without sleeves and a cross over lacing up the sides of her dress. It had her clan symbol in black, stitched into the bottom right corner of her dress, with kind of a breeze design. She also had on a black mask separate from her dress (similar to that of Kakashi's).

She was trying as hard as possible to prevent herself from laughing hysterically which could cause her to lose her balance. Calming down she said, "I sorry, I couldn't help myself. You guys were just asking to be played with, so I did it. Though it would have been more interesting if Kakashi-kun here didn't end things so quickly."

Kakashi was surprised, and Sakura and Sasuke were quite suspicious. Naruto waking up from his painful experience stood up and said, "Hey, what's going on, what are you all staring at?" He turned and saw the woman sitting high in the tree, "Huh? Hey Kakashi-sensei who's this?" Kakashi was surprised, he looked like he was battling about a million questions, one of which was, "I recognize that voice, but who is she?"

The woman saw this and was quite surprised, and then hoped down 100ft from her seat till she landed safely on the ground. "I am very sorry, I thought you might remember me after all theses years Kakashi-kun, but then allow me to introduce myself properly," she said bowing.

Very cheerful she said, "My name is Kazekami, Narichi. I'm 22 years old, and I was born and raised in Konohagakure village until I passed the Chunin exams, and I have been living in another village for the last 9 years. Oh, and as of last week I became a Jounin shinobi. Now I'm currently on vacation so I decided to come back home to see some old friends. But it seems they don't remember me." She slowly pulled her mask down, and Kakashi looked quite surprised when he saw who she was.

"Narichi!" Kakashi looked really shocked. Naruto looked around and said, "So is she's an old friend of yours Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke and Sakura hit Naruto over the head and said "quite!" Sasuke was very suspicious to Kakashi's reaction, and Sakura was curious to see what kind of past they had, one girl to another.

"Well long time no see. So now your teaching Genin twerps, that's a big jump down from being an Anbu don't you think?" Narichi said. Kakashi was still a little surprised when he said, "No. But, look at you. You've grown a lot over the years, and now you're a Jonin. But I have to wonder, do you think now you could match me?" He smiled.

Narichi flinched slightly at his remark and said, "I don't know, that kind of depends how much you've learned over are years apart. But I think it would also be best if we didn't get into a big match at the start of my vacation." "So you're afraid," Sasuke remarked looking her strait in the eyes were he saw some insecurity.

"Maybe, but then again you could also consider me being wise. I did just become a Jonin, and Kakashi-kun here been one for years. Not to mention how strong I knew he once was and now he almost a mystery to me. But enough about me, how about you three kids you've all been insulted more than once now." Narichi smiled when she saw him twitch.

"I saw it in your eyes how much you dunces wanted to try me on, and besides it would be fun to see students of Kakashi-kun in battle. I've heard quite a lot you over the years Kakashi-kun," she remarked trying to bring sparks in them.

The three of them were quite pissed. Sakura and Sasuke thought, "How dare you put me on the same level as Naruto!" and Naruto thought, "Dunce, Dunce, Dunce, Dunce! Why does everyone call me that! I'm not a dunce!" Except his thoughts were much lauder then that of Sasuke and Sakura's. (He yelled this)

"Well, if I were you I would defend my honor and prove it to me boy!" she said egging them on. They glanced at Kakashi, he nodded. Turning towards her Naruto yelled, "Your on!"


	3. Trade

**Author Notes:** Hello, Hi Akiko here. Umm sorry the next few chapters are just going to be fights. Any who, I would just like to inform my readers (if any) that Narichi's past is going to begin to unfold, and because it's long this could take awhile, and her weapons might seem really confusing but there not. Sorry if you don't like them. Oh, and I'm not sure but I think I'm suppose to say that I don't own any right's to the character's whom I use from Naruto. Of course If I owned Kakashi I'd be the happiest girl in the world!high pitch squeal

**Narichi's Trade**

The wind stirred up from the brewing of their battle. The three children were in their minds prepared for anything an old friend of Kakashi's might throw at them. Narichi stood there with total confidence, as the three were about to charge. Sasuke thought, "Good, this time no damn bells, and no rules."

Sakura was trying to analyze in her head all of the information they had previously obtained, from there first unknown encounter. Naruto of course with a gun ho attitude said, "Go!" Remembering the only chance that three novice had against fighting a Jounin were zip if they didn't work together, and then they charged forward.

Kakashi leaned back against a tree thinking, "Now this is going to be interesting." Naruto threw a kunai knife straight for Narichi. She was standing there like nothing was happening and looked quite bored. Then Sasuke and Sakura threw their kunai knifes before Naruto's hit Narichi. She looked over at the flying objects then began to fiddle with her hair, she had two chopstick and some kind of clip, and then right when their kunai's were about to hit her she and their knives disappeared.

The three were at one end of the clearing, surprised and suspicious to Narichi whereabouts they looked around quickly. She was nowhere to be seen. Sasuke thought, "Is she even faster than Kakashi-sensei?" Then a voice from behind them said, "I believe these are yours," Narichi then plopped them on their heads.

The three quickly turned around to attack, but she wasn't there. Surprised again to here a voice from behind them but this time it was also above them. "You kids make great toys! By the way, you'll get no where fighting me like that," mutter Narichi sitting in mid air.

The three were totally shocked and confused. "How is it possible foe anyone to sit in mid air?" questioned Sakura in her head. Naruto's brain couldn't handle much more of this when he tried asking, "Wha? Hey how the hell did you do that!" Narichi smiled. Sasuke said calmly, "It's just an illusion." He threw one dagger at her. Sakura said, "Well then where is the real one?"

A split second later Sasuke's knife flew towards the ground beneath his feet. "Who said I was an illusion?" said Narichi hanging upside down. The three children startled with confusion and shock. It appeared that her legs were wrapped around something, but what!

"Let me guess? You have no idea what's going on, do you?" she said smiling cheerfully. They nodded together like gullible morons with no minds or simple thoughts at all. "Well too bad. You'll just have to find out for yourselves!" she stuck out her tongue and pulled down her eyelid. "Ok," Sasuke leaped into the air towards Narichi, surprised by his action she sat up then dropped towards the ground pulling something with her.

Sakura and Naruto saw this as a chance to act, as they ran towards her. Seeing them approach, she wiped her hands by quickly and jumped back. Sasuke from above coming down to join them, saw for a split second what looked like a thin piece of string.

Narichi let go of the invisible object she held and through the trees came two small things that she caught. The children charged for her and with a quick wave of her hands the three children were sent flying towards the tree. "How is this possible again?" asked Sakura trying to stand. Sasuke thought, "How'd she do that just now?"

"Try and think for once kid!" yelled Narichi. Sakura got ticked then she was surprised to see something around both of Narichi's index fingers. Sakura muttered, "What are those?" Narichi smiled when Naruto and Sasuke got up. Sakura watched Narichi carefully.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who looked at Naruto. Nodding they leaped into the bushes. Sakura saw Narichi looked puzzled, then she looked over confident. Narichi walked over to Sakura and stopped about 10 ft from her. Sakura got up and thought, "What are Sasuke and Naruto planning?"

"I'm not that stupid guy's! If you thought I'd fall for a trap, then I'll just get your friend," she threw the clip from her right hand. Sasuke and Naruto jumped from the brush. "Crap! She found us out!" yelled Naruto jumping in front of Sakura.

Sasuke hit the clip away before in came close to them. "A clip?" he thought as he hit it. Narichi smiled and pulled her left hand back fast. The clip shot back from the trees where Sasuke had deflected it, and swung around Sasuke once then Narichi caught it.

"What the hell are you doing! What's the point in using something so useless?" he yelled. "Well this of course!" she said. A slight breeze blew by and around Sasuke wind spiraled around him forming a thin rope. "What!" he yelled in surprise. Narichi pulled her arms back bringing Sasuke to the ground. He struggled to escape but the rope never gave way.

Sakura and Naruto ran to help, and before they realized they couldn't do a thing Narichi threw Sasuke towards a tree. The rope disappeared from around him just before impact. Barely was Sasuke able to rebound off the tree. He ran for Narichi and with help from the others they tried to attack her.

Nothing hit her, she dodged every single attempt they made. They threw punches and kicks, but she was too fast. "When will you kids learn?" she said waving her hand and sending them flying. Sasuke stood up and said, "Just try that again."

Narichi look surprised, smiled and said, "Ok, you asked for it." She threw her clip, Sasuke ran towards it. Before she could pull it back he had snagged it with a kunai knife. "Huh!" Narichi said with surprised, "Well now don't you learn quick!"

She released the rope connecting the two clips. "Now would you explain what exactly these weapons are?" Sasuke asked. "Very well, since you've shown some intelligence I'll tell you," she said folding her arms. Naruto and Sakura stood up with interest.

"If you would give me that back I can demonstrate how this one works," she held out her hand. Sasuke toss it to her thinking,"This one?" then she caught it. She held the two pieces out and said, "Now these two clips have tiny strings tied to them, if I ever focus my chakra on the strings," there was an aura of chakra growing around the clips, "then a string of wind will connects them. This can grow and shrink at my will, and as you may have found out it's impossible to escape from something like wind. "

"How exactly can you do this? No ones ever done something like this before," said Sakura curiously. Narichi pulled her chopsticks from her hair and put the clips back in. "Well it's my family's trade. The Kazekami's have always been master weapon makers. And actually people have made these things before, they just tend to look like real weapons. You might recognize them as 'elemental weapons'. I can also make those." She smiled.

"Oh," said Sakura thinking, "it all makes sense now." Naruto looked like he was going to die of confusion. Sasuke was just curious as to why she hadn't put away the chopsticks.

"Well now that that's finished, we can carry on our little battle. I would really like to see how you three can match up against my other weapons," she smiled. Naruto totally understood that. Sasuke smiled said, "Just what I wanted to here."

Naruto ran forward and threw a punch. Narichi disappeared, and reappeared behind Sakura and Sasuke, "Well aren't you going to help that pathetic excuse for a shinobi. Sasuke and Sakura attempted o hit her and missed. Narichi dashed by a large tree. Sakura saw her slide her hand by it quickly.

She looked up at the tree and then looked at Naruto running right in front of it. "Naruto look out!" she screamed. "Huh," Naruto said stopping, then the tree fell and landed right next to where Naruto was. "Eh! Uh, Thanks Sakura," he said trying to slow his heart down.

"Be more careful next time!" Sakura said scolding him. Narichi ran to the end of the clearing, where the three children blocked her in. Smiling she threw the chop sticks into the thick forest. Naruto laughed, "What are you stupid, what good will that do you?"

"Plenty," she said more serious. The three were surprised when the chopstick came around behind them and Narichi caught them when she jumped past them. She stopped in the middle of the clearing turned around and a breeze of wind brushed past them, and Narichi smiled.

Kakashi was a little surprised when about 15 trees fell towards the children. Concerned he stood up and almost left when he heard Sakura, "Sasuke! Where are you!". Dust and debris was everywhere. The pile of trees was about 10 ft in front of where Narichi stood.

Naruto slowly walked through the dust and rubble of trees. Angry he then rushed for Narichi. She sighed and dodged his attacks, he brushed a punch by her she then quickly grabbed his arm and flipped him forward onto his back. "Did you know fighting me like that is hopeless?" she remarked disappointed.

Then she was surprised to here his say, "Yeah!" The real Naruto and two others jumped out from the debris grabbing her arms. Naruto ran up to her, but before he could hit her, she flipped the two Doppelgangers off her arms and kicked Naruto back into the clearing debris. Then his two doppelgangers disappeared into poof balls.

"Well guess you guy's are just full of surprises!" commented Narichi. "More than you know!" said the Naruto standing up after being pinned down. She was surprised when he went 'poof' and she saw he was Sasuke holding both of her chopsticks.

"Hmm, that was wonderful! I congratulate you on how you use of the art of miss direction. But I will be taking those back now," she smiled. In a split second she was gone and back again with her chopsticks in her hands.

Sasuke was surprised she was even faster than she led them to believe. Putting the chopsticks back in her hair she said, "Well, do I have to explain how these work, or have you figured that out yet?" "I think we got the idea," muttered Naruto standing up from the rubble.

Narichi glanced quickly to her left and jumped back from the 20 daggers, shuriken, and kunai that shot at her. Sliding she noticed something. Sakura jumped down from the trees, then pointing at Narichi she yelled, "Ha you fell into our trap!"

Narichi was standing there looking at the three _baka _Genin with her hands on her head. Sakura looked embarrassed and puzzled. "What! You should be in a hole, your standing right over it, and I know you don't weight an ounce!" she yelled looking for answers.

"Your right I don't weight an ounce. But I do know that concentrating my chakra at my feet keeps me from falling into your hole," she folded her arms and looked disappointed. Sakura was angry.

"You know?" started Narichi as the children looked up to listen, "You guy's are a disgrace. I was even this easy on you and this is all you guys show me. Should we bother to go on? You know what lets just end this here, I've grown quite bored of you three. There I said it your no longer fun toys." She turned around and put her arms on her head waiting for something.

The three were PISSED! They pretty much thought the same thing that sounds kind of like this, "How dare her! That witch is going to get it!" Seriously it was some thing like this.

Narichi smiled when she thought, "Yay, hurry let's fight already!" Sasuke began to form symbols with his hands. Narichi still had her back turned. "This is what you get, for putting me on the bottom level with Naruto," he thought (he couldn't say it would have ruined the surprise).

Sasuke then pulled off his Fire Style Fireball Technique. Narichi turned around and was a tiny bit surprised to see a fire ball the size of a 5 adult African Elephants blaze towards her. "Whoa!" she said pulling something from a pouch hidden under the slit on one side of her dress. "I really must have pissed him off," she thought.

Before it came any closer she pulled out a fan and waved it once in the fire ball's direction. Instantly a gust of wind formed from the fan and over powered the fire and then nothing was there.

The three were a little surprised for the wind kind of blew them off their feet and into some bushes. However Kakashi was still leaning against the tree and enjoying the fight and for some surprising reason didn't take out 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

"Ok! Now that's really all I wanted to do. I haven't had to use these things for awhile so I didn't want to get rusty or anything, know what I mean?" she said smiling and putting the fan away.

Their heads were still spinning but they slowly crawled out of the bushes and began to relax. Kakashi got up and walked over to them. "Hey, that was pretty good Narichi, looks like your even faster than me now," he said smiling.

"Yeah, save it Kakashi-kun. I know I'm weak so don't rub it in!" she yelled at him. The three looked up at them and mumbled, "Wasn't that a complement?" Narichi look like anger was growing inside her, "Not to me. He knows I'm not strong, if it wasn't for my speed I wouldn't have made it this far." She looked away, in regret.

Sakura stood up and said, "Well now that you've stopped insulting us allow me to introduce my self. I'm Haruno Sakura." Kakashi then said with gestures, "These two are Uchiha Sasuke; he always looks like some ones pissed him off, and this stupid midget looking one is Uzumaki Naruto." He smiled and both boys looked angry.

"Ok then now, I would like to thank you three for the ultra pathetic fight!" she smiled, then began to walk towards the village. "Why do I get the feeling she only plans to insult them," thought Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled, "Well then, if you want a real one, fight me?" Narichi stopped in her tracks. She knew they couldn't see her or anything she but she looked ashamed of something. She shook it off and slowly turned around and said, "Alright then, let's see what happens."

Then the wind blew and ended this chapter.

P.S.

I think I'll try and update once a week-


	4. Kashi's Kiss

Hi, I'm so sorry, I couldn't update last Friday, I went to a game party, and on Saturday I went to Japanese School, that Sunday I went to Six Flags, and then I had school. I'm sorry! But now it's here so enjoy!

**Kashi's Kiss**

The wind stirred and Narichi's heart couldn't stop pounding. Kakashi was smiling behind his mask as he took out a kunai knife. Narichi slowly went for her clips and had a nervous look in her eyes. Kakashi and Narichi charged. Narichi stopped his blade with a string of wind.

She jumped back and threw the clip. Instead of trying to wrap Kakashi up in it she used it as a whip. Kakashi jumped up in the air and fell fast towards Narichi. She flung the clip right towards him. The rope when right through him and he went 'Poof'. "Damn it Kakashi, why do you like only use 'The Art of Substitution'," she growled.

"Because you always fall for it!" he said appearing behind her. She slid out a chopstick and sliced through him. 'Poof' went Kakashi's illusion. "Damn it!" she thought getting upset. Her face grew a little reddish as the anger grew inside her. She flung a clip violently towards the trees with an out of control string of wind.

Narichi whipped it by all around her and then pulling her clip back to catch it. All of the trees in the surrounding area fell down hard, creating a massive pile of dust and debris.

"You take all the fun out of fighting," Kakashi said leaning against the only remaining tree. Narichi was furious for some reason. Kakashi glanced towards her where he saw her eyes instead of being there usual brown/green hazel color, were now more of a yellowish tone.

Narichi flung a clip towards him, he disappeared and the tree was sliced in half. "Shouldn't you watch your temper, or have you already forgotten old times?" mutter Kakashi standing 10 ft behind Narichi. Narichi smiled and slowly turned around, she began to put away her clips and take something out from another hidden pouch under the slit in her dress.

"Well, I didn't want to use this but looks like I'm going to have to," she pulled out the handle to a dagger. There was no blade just a handle. Kakashi was a little surprised. He asked, "Is that the same one you used in the Chunin Exams?"

"No, this one doesn't work like the old one. I've improved it so it won't waste my chakra, and so it doesn't almost kill me," she said trying to not remember the exams. "Really then would you mind explaining it to me?" he said smiling.

Narichi looked annoyed, "No, I'm not just going to give away my secrets! Oh, and I haven't forgotten about you always taking advantage of me, so don't even try it! I've also improved at keeping my mind clear," she yelled.

"Really?" asked Kakashi trying to tick her off, "Cause if I remember once you're angry you don't think straight and you'll just attack out of instinct." She was trying her hardest to stay calm; she clutched the handle in both hands and wind stirred up around her.

"Watch it Kakashi-kun! I plan to win this fight!" she yelled releasing her chakra into the handle. A blade of wind burst from the handle to about the size of a katana. She ran towards him.

The sound of metal clashing rang through the trees Narichi's wind blade was stopped by Kakashi's kunai knife. She jumped back for she couldn't hold her position any longer. She slashed the air sending a blade straight towards Kakashi. Surprised he dodged it, and said, "That's new!" Narichi smiled, "That's not all that's new!"

She used her hands and formed a series of symbols, 'Wind Style Dual Kaze Blade Technique' she yelled. Kakashi was surprised, for he didn't know Narichi used Nin/Gen Jutsu techniques, (he only knows about her weapons and her TaiJutsu skills).

She glanced at him, and then Kakashi sensed something behind him, when he looked he had to jumped away from a wind blade, and he had made it just in time. Narichi ran towards him slashing the air five times. Kakashi dodged them and she slashed at him he stopped her blade just in time. The five wind blades changed direction and headed straight for him.

"What!" he yelled jumping out of the way, one of the wind blades barely brushed Kakashi's vest, and left a large tear. Kakashi was quickly followed by Narichi who kicked him while he was still in the air. He blocked it and grabbed her arm and flung her towards the ground and pinned her down. "Well, that's definitely new, is this what you've been doing over there?" he said smiling.

Narichi remember something from a long time ago for she looked shocked, and almost ready to cry Kakashi saw this and was about to say something. Instead she pushed him off her and tried to stab him in the back. He went 'Poof' again.

Kakashi appeared behind her saying, "You know, I'm starting to think you really want to kill me?" She glared at him in a pissed 'No Duh!' kind of manner. Kakashi noticed something about her back, he smiled, "Oh yeah! I was wondering if you could tell me how you control your chakra for your elemental weapons, or do I have to find out for my self?"

She rushed for him saying, "Do it your self!" She was now almost in full rage. Her eyes looked almost pure gold now. Kakashi knew she couldn't really think clear at all now.

When she ran towards him she slashed at him. He dodged it and tripped her over, grabbed her knife handle and held his Kunai knife close to the side of her neck. Narichi struggled to break free but Kakashi wasn't going to let her go.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" he asked. Narichi looked angry and yelled,"No!" as she leaped forward, 'Rip!' Everyone was at least a little stunned. Narichi stood there shocked and embarrassed, Kakashi looked like he knew what was coming and slowly back away, and the three children were jaw dropped.

Narichi stood there with her back to Kakashi, frozen stiff. There was a large diagonal tear through the back of her shirt from brushing past Kakashi's kunai knife to quickly.

The tear was too much for her dress to handle and the sleeves fell down her shoulders, but because it's a tight dress the lacing up the sides of her dress held up most of it. The cross over front however also flapped down and revealed her bust which was held up by bandages. Tattooed on her back were the kanji for 'Wind', 'Body', 'Strength', 'Life', and 'Sacrifice'. Wind was the biggest the other four were really small.

Kakashi then understood how she was able to control her chakra, and how she was able to use her wind weapons through her charm. Narichi's eyes were now of a solid gold color. She turned around and yelled,"Damn you, Kakashi-kun! Why'd you ruin my dress!"

"I didn't do anything, it was you who brushed by _my_ knife, remember," he said calmly. Then he caught a glimpse of her eyes. "She's gone," he thought to him self a little worried.

Narichi ran towards him with an extremely dark aura around her. She stopped and grabbed a chopstick from her hair and threw it towards him. He jumped to the side to dodge it and saw Narichi pull something out from between her breast, it was a scroll.

He was totally caught by surprise and had no idea what to expect. She quickly unrolled it and form hand signals. She gave a small blood offering and slapped it back together. The only emotion you could see on her face was rage.

She ran towards Kakashi, no weapons or anything. He could only wonder what she planned to hit him with. All of a sudden she was gone, Kakashi quickly turned around and blocked her kick, she disappeared and he punched at her behind him.

She went 'poof' and from behind she punched him in the back. It was one of her normal weak punches followed by a burst of wind. Using her speed she was able to attack him about 10 times constantly. He slid away barely able to stand. "How?" he asked in pain. She was way to gone to answer him.

She couldn't hear anything any more, she was almost heartless in a way. Kakashi stood up straight and smiled, this caught Narichi's attention and she grew very cautious. "You haven't changed a bit," he said disappearing with the leaves as they blew by.

She looked horribly afraid of something, something she knew she could never stop from happening. Movement flew through the surrounding trees, and the wind picked up and stirred the leaves in the clearing. She started to panic, and looked around everywhere to try and understand the situation.

The three students were curious to why she acted this way and directed all attention to the fight. "Please don't!" she begged fearing something, "Sorry it's for your own good," Kakashi answered appearing behind her. She turned around and was startled.

He grabbed her arm, pulled his mask down, and placed his hand on her cheek, he then pressed his lips to hers. The children were shocked, Narichi was too surprised to do anything but she knew she had to act fast. Kakashi saw her going for her fan and started to jump away and pulled his mask back up.

She waved it towards him she was in a full rose red blush state. The wind that formed from her fan was the weakest thing ever. It barely was able to wave Kakashi's hair.

Narichi could barely stand up. She was waving back and forth the strength was quickly vanishing from her body, she had almost no stamina left. Soon she passed out and fell towards the ground, Kakashi caught her just before she hit it.

"What was that all about!" yelled Sakura running up to them. She checked to make sure Narichi was ok and then began to yell at Kakashi, "What did you do to her, she could have died!" Kakashi lifted her up in her arms and asked Naruto to retrieve her chopstick and knife.

"You didn't answer me!" she screamed. "Calm down already, all I did was kiss her. Besides why do you care?" he muttered walking towards the village. Sakura was confused and angry, "There's no way a kiss would drain a person of all of there stamina."

"Well Narichi's different. She's got umm…a kind of illness you could say," he said trying to get back to the village ASAP. "What kind of illness?" asked Naruto curiously. "You can ask her you're self in about ½ hour," Kakashi said thinking they were getting too suspicious.

"And how do you know that?" asked Sakura loudly, Kakashi's silence kind of gave her the answer. "I knew it you've done this before haven't you!" she screamed very concern.

Kakashi causally said, "Yes." Sakura and Sasuke looked a little lost as they thought, "He just said it like it meant nothing." Sakura called Kakashi a pervert in different ways for about 20 min, such as, "I can't believe our sensei is a pervert who takes advantage of girls, I'll never trust that pervert again, can you believe were being taught by a disgusting pervert, and so on and so on.

Kakashi's almost couldn't stand her as he again calmly muttered, "Look, I've had permission for, oh, about 12 years, if you have unjust feelings about it I could save you the trouble of training under a pervert and fail you right now, and enroll another girl who's probably mad about Sasuke. I bet you would love that."

Sakura was quiet and Naruto asked, "Wait you mean to tell me you got permission to make out with a girl? By who?" Kakashi was about ready to lose it, he sighed and said, "My sensei." Sasuke and Sakura looked disgusted. Naruto exclaimed, "That's so cool, could you give…" he realized how Sakura was building with rage and disgust and he finished, "I mean that's evil, don't you have morals!"

Narichi started to come to about now and she slowly opened her eyes to the world. "So how have you gotten away with this without Narichi hating your guts? I mean like she could hate you a lot more right?" asked Naruto.

"Well she would really, really hate me if she remember any of the times I _actually_ kissed her," he said thinking back. Naruto was confused to why he said remember. Sasuke and Sakura also looked disgusted and confused.

"Huh? Wha? What's going on? Where am I?" questioned the puzzled Narichi resting in Kakashi's arms. "Well Hello again!" Kakashi said happily and smiling as if nothing had happened.

"Oh, Kashi-kun is that you?" she asked slowly as she began to pull her thoughts together. He was frozen with embarrassment, and everyone was silent. Then Naruto just began to laugh hysterically. Sakura followed, asking, "Is that your nickname or something?" while inner Sakura thought, "That's the stupidest thing I've heard today." Sasuke laughed under his breath. (You know 'Got to look mature'.)

"What's going on?" asked Narichi looking at everyone laughing. She began to examine what she could from the limited view from Kakashi's arm. Once she realized where she was she blushed a little and Kakashi set her down so she could relax.

"Are you ok?" asked Kakashi placing his hand over her forehead to check her temperature. "Yeah, I think so. What happen just now?" she replied trying to understand what was happening. The three children were confused to why she wasn't trying to kill their sensei.

Sakura walked up to her asking, "You mean you don't remember what happened?" Narichi shock her head saying, "No, I think I was fighting Kashi-kun." Kakashi was surprised she remembered that much and cautiously prepared for the worst.

Sasuke asked, "So you don't remember anything past that?" Narichi tilled her head trying to think back, "Well I think…Oh! I remember Kashi-kun used 'The Kashi Kiss' and then I think I passed out!" she said with tone of glee. Tear drops were on every ones heads.

Narichi began to process the new required information, she slowly stood up and wobbled a little before she found her sense of balance. Then she dusted herself off, smiled and hurled a clip in full rage towards Kakashi screaming, "I'll kill you, Lecherous Pervert!"

The children jumped back, they were frightened by the scary lady who just appeared from the peaceful sedated girl they met just moments ago. Kakashi dodged her attacks thinking, "Why me?"

He noticed she was beginning to lose her strength again and hopped down from the trees and walked towards her. She fell to her knees from exhaustion, she looked ashamed and cold. (Her dress is still torn and her sleeves are still hanging down.)

Kakashi took off his vest and handed it to her looking away a bit, "Here, I'm sorry about all of this." She looked embarrassed as she took it and said softly, "Thank you." Then his 'Icha Icha Paradise' fell out and landed in her lap.

She started and slowly said, "The, This, This book is…" she grabbed it and read to see that it was the third volume, "You're still reading this series! After what 9 years and you're still not finished!"

The three children were thinking, "Ok?" She looked disgusted as she put on the vest. Then she stood up and slapped him yelling, "Pervert!" and left a large red hand mark.

She began to walk towards the villagemumbling, "I don't believe this! Why can you grow up already?" Kakashi couldn't believe his luck, and just tried to ignore everything. Besides taking a slap from Narichi is a lot better than taking a kick in the from Narichi. So they were on their way to meet with Hokagethe third, to well discuss business.

The three children thought, "I can't take much more of this! Can we just go home now!" All of them walked towards the village, which was just another mile or so away. But everyone was thinking, "That's just too far for me!"


	5. The Nunizaki Family

**The Nunizaki Family **

The sun began to set after one of the most hectic days Naruto and his cell members had ever had. The five were almost at the village, and all of them couldn't help but wonder when this day would end.

The three children were confused and fell like they kept walking in front of speeding trains about to collide throughout the entire day. Narichi was full of mixed feelings like; disgust, pain, puzzled, and cautious towards Kakashi. While he was just wondering about what has happened to her after all of these years. All of them however felt they should express their feelings of disrespect towards Kakashi.

"Finally, where here I can't take another second of this!" screamed Naruto sprinting for the gates. "Hold on a second, you're coming with us to see Lord Hokage," Kakashi said catching Naruto by the back of his collar. "What? Why?" begged Naruto.

Narichi was actually confused herself, for she thought she was just going to the village instead of the Lord Hokage's house. "He wants to see you about a stunt you taught to his grandson," Kakashi's said releasing him. "Oh, that," laughed Naruto.

Sakura and Sasuke thought, "Do I even want too know?" Narichi began to ask a little lost from the decision that was made without her input, "Umm, Why are we going to see Hokage-sama?" "Well what is it that you plan to do for your vacation. Knowing you you'd stir up some trouble," Kakashi said smiling.

"I'll have you know I've grown up since I was six. Besides those were your ideas. I was just a pond in your schemes," Narichi growled folding her arms. "Well your clumsiness always got us caught," he remarked back calmly.

"I was six, and you were ten. You expected me to pull everything off perfectly," yelled Narichi. Sakura asked Kakashi quietly, "Please don't get her angry I'm almost home?" "Ok, well I'll see you guys around 7:30 tomorrow," he said holding Naruto back, allowing Sakura and Sasuke depart quietly.

Then Kakashi calmly dragged a kicking and screaming Naruto towards the Lord Hokage's house while Narichi walked thinking hard about something.

Narichi was waiting in the hall thinking about something when Naruto walked out the door a little upset. Kakashi was inside waiting for a cue of some sort. "Can I help you with something Kakashi?" asked the Hokage catching Kakashi's look.

"Yes, you'll never guess who I ran into today after our lesson," he said smiling. "Who?" asked Lord Hokage leaned back in his chair with his pipe in his mouth. "Kazekami, Narichi," Kakashi said smiling. Lord Hokage's pipe fell out of his mouth from surprise.

Narichi stepped in the door way. Looking at the Hokage she smiled and ran up to him and saying, "Hokage-sama it's great to see you again!" She gave him a big hug. "Narichi! What are you doing here?" asked the Hokage still surprised.

"Well now I'm on vacation. So I decided to pay a visit to home." She said stepping back and bowing to pay respect. (She should have done this first.) "Well this is quite a surprise," said the Hokage.

"Yeah sorry about that!" she said cheerfully. "My, it's been awhile, the last time I saw you, you had just pasted the Chunin exams. So how have you been doing?" asked Lord Hokage curiously. "Well now I'm a Jonin, and I've improved my weapons so they don't back fire, " she said trying to think of the good things she could say.

"Well, how long do you plan on staying?" asked the Hokage. "Oh about a month," Narichi said. Kakashi was surprised she got that long of a vacation. "Really, well that's quiet a vacation. What do you plan on doing here for that time?" he asked picking up his pipe.

"Actually I don't know," she thought for a moment. "Hmm…Well if you aren't doing anything why don't you observe how Kakashi teaches his students. I'm guessing you haven't taught any on your own yet." he said. Narichi was a little dumbfounded with the idea of staying around Kakashi for a month, but she knew she couldn't refuse.

"I'm sorry to have to bring this up right now, but I will have to report you found now," said the Hokage a little concerned. "I was afraid of this," Narichi moved her left hand over her right side as if to stop pain that pulsed through her side. Kakashi watched as her expressions changed from happy Narichi to miserable Narichi.

"Do you really have to do this?" asked Narichi. "I'm sorry Narichi but I'm the Hokage, and I have to follow the law. Since you were reported missing nine years ago I have too notify your parents." Narichi looked nervous, "You…you mean they're still here!" "No but apparently they're still looking for you, before they left they said something about you being 'special'," he looked over to Kakashi who was trying to hide his something that he knew.

"I'll have nothing to do with them! I'm never going back! I swear I'll die before that happens!" Narichi screamed and quickly headed for the door. Kakashi disappeared and then reappeared in front of her blocking her exit.

"Wait! If you leave now they'll just be notify and then they will hunt you down. If you stay here and clarify things like an 'adult' with Lord Hokage, then they can be told about your little home coming later," Kakashi said trying to get her to calm down a bit.

"Very well," she said looking away. "Well what happened nine years ago? If I remember correctly you just disappeared from your house after the Chunin exams. We were left with no clues or anything to track you with. In fact most people thought you were kidnapped. So please explain what happened?" asked the Hokage pulling out a scroll and pencil.

Narichi folded her arms and sighed, "I had a fight with that 'them' day. We were arguing about my future, and I just couldn't take it anymore, so I ran away." The Hokage looked up at her and asked, "Is that 'really' all? You ran away just because of an argument?"

Narichi was totally hiding all of the facts, "Yes, now don't bug me about it, besides I didn't ask them to adopt me." "Even if they were your adoptive parents you shouldn't run away for such a silly reason," the Hokage puffed his pipe. Narichi was feeling a little woozy, "Is this all I have to tell you, because I really need to rest?"

"Yes this will have to do for your report, but if there's anything you want to talk to me about I'll always be here," he got up and walked towards a filing cabinet. "Actually I kind of was wondering… if you knew anyone who I could stay with. See I don't have any money with me," she laughed.

"Well why don't you stay at Kakashi's place," he put the scroll away with a mysterious aura rising behind. The two of them were completely shocked, Narichi was shacking with rage at the idea and her heart skipped a beat, and Kakashi was really surprised he would even say that. "Just kidding," he said turning around to see an almost dead Narichi and confused Kakashi.

"Umm, you could probably get a room at Mikasa's place. You'll have to pitch in with the chores but they should let you stay," he said smiling. Narichi was about to fall on the ground, but she caught herself before and stood up nice and straight slowly saying, "Th, thank you, I'll be going now." She tried to slow her breathing and patted her chest.

"Kakashi, help her find Mikasa's place, since she probably doesn't know where it is," the Hokage leaded back in his chair. "Ok, Hokage, but could you please, umm…never mind," sighed Kakashi following Narichi out the door.

"Well you two have fun now!" he said in a suspicious way. Narichi was waiting for Kakashi outside. "Well do you know where it is?" asked Narichi. She was calm and quiet, this surprised Kakashi a little. "Yes, come on it's this way," he turned towards the front of the village.

"I'm sorry," Narichi said slowly looking down at the ground. "Huh? About what?" Kakashi couldn't believe all of the surprises he's had in one day. "Well, everything. Back then, to just recently. All I've done is cause trouble for you, and you keep all of my secrets even after all of these years."

Kakashi still looked puzzled, she started up again, "I'm just sorry for being a burden. All I can think about is how many times you've saved me, but until recently you do seem to do more bad than good!" She raised her fist and Kakashi understood everything.

She swung at him with her fist. He dodged and said, "You know you really should take it easy. You've used too much of your chakra. I'd even say you shouldn't be standing right now."

"Mind your own business! I still have plenty of stamina left over, so I'll be fine!" she said racing for him again. "I really serious, you need rest!" he said noticing that it was now clear how much she had left. Narichi's face was a little pale with a reddish fever tone on her cheeks and forehead, and she was starting to sweat. Her anger hid from her the pain she was feeling as she charged for Kakashi. She threw a punch towards Kakashi, who caught it with little effort. She then attempted to kick him but then all her pain rushed over her causing her to fall to her knees.

"See what did I tell you," he said swatting down next to her. She was breathing hard; the pain from the entire day was too much for what little stamina she had left. She clutched her stomach and she leaned forwards to hide it from Kakashi. He knew it was going to get worse, for she probably had a thread of strength left. "You never could take pain well," he thought helping her up.

Kakashi held her arm and she slowly stood up on her feet. She pulled her arm away and said slowly, "I'll, be fine. Just show me to the inn." Kakashi couldn't believe how stubborn she was, "You know I could just carry you, it quite far for someone in your condition."

"No thank you, I'll be fine," she said moving towards the direction they where originally going, before someone started a fight. Kakashi just decided he would help her if she fainted or some thing, and then showed her the way.

They reached a small inn. Kakashi offered to come in and make sure she would get some rest instead of doing something stupid. She immediately declined from his offer and left him at the door.

She sighed once it was closed, then suddenly she stumbled to her knees. There was a woman at the counter rushing towards her. "Oh my Goodness, are you all right?" she asked attending to her. "I'm ok. Umm…but would you let me stay her for a while?" Narichi asked using the wall to help herself to her feet.

"We can discuss that later, right now you need rest," she said helping Narichi though the room, towards the stairs. Narichi smiled and said, "Thank you," then she slowly passed out. The woman carrying her suddenly felt she was heaver, "Huh? Wait are you? No! What do I do?" The woman frantically raced Narichi up the stairs and into an empty room.

Narichi slowly opened her eyes to the soft light of an early morning sky. She placed her hand on her head, for she felt a really bad headache suddenly rush over her. "Huh? Where am I?" she asked her self. She sat up from a bed and looked around.

Just then a woman walked into the room carrying a pitcher of water and a towel. "Oh you're wake now!" she said looking at the confused Narichi. Narichi rubbed her eyes and saw she was the same woman who helped her the other night. "Umm, thank you," Narichi mumbled.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm just glad you're ok," she smiled. Narichi saw she looked about her age. She had medium/short length brown hair. She was wearing a long dress and apron. Narichi pushed the blankets off of her and saw she wasn't wearing her own clothes but someone else's. "Oh! Please take it easy, the doctor said you should rest for a week or two," she said placing the pitcher on a table.

"Huh? What doctor? When did I change into these clothes? A week! You're kidding right?" asked Narichi really puzzled. The woman began to answer her questions, "When you pasted out I called the doctor, and I changed you into those because your other clothes were dirty and blood stained, and not to mention torn up. The doctor also said you have to stay in bed for about a week so please just wait another day?" She looked quiet concerned.

"Uh, ok," Narichi was still confused. Her stomach growled with hunger. The woman smiled, "Oh that's right, you should be very hungry. It has been almost five days." Narichi was surprise, "Five days, I've been out five days?" "Yes!" she smiled.

Narichi was a little scared of Miss Smiley, "Is that even possible?" The girl thought for a second and answered with a big smile, "Well I guess it is, because if it wasn't, well you would be dead."

Narichi had and uncomfortable feeling rush over her, she felt dizzy and fell back in the bed. "Are you ok?" the woman rushed to make sure Narichi was ok. "I'm fine, sorry, I'm just a little tired," she answered pulling the covers back over her. "Ok, well I'll go get you some breakfast," she smiled.

She left for the door and stopped before she left. She turned around and said, "Oh, my name is Nunizaki, Kuniko. Let me be the first to welcome you to Mikasa's Inn."

Narichi couldn't help but think, "Wow, this girl is full of surprises." Narichi sat up and bowed her head, "Thank you, I'm Kazekami, Narichi. It's a pleasure to be here." Kuniko smiled and then left the room, to hunt down some breakfast.

Narichi fell back in her bed wondering, "What am I going to do now?" The door opened again Narichi sat up and said, "That was…fast," Narichi saw a young girl instead of Kuniko. "Oh I'm sorry I thought you were someone else," Narichi said wondering, "Does this place have locks on the doors?"

"Oh so you're up now," the little girl said coming in. She looked about eight or nine years old. She had short black hair tired up into two pigtails. She wore a long dress that looked a little dirty from probably dusting, and gardening.

Narichi was confused by her statement, "Umm, what do you mean?" The little girl walked up to Narichi and looked her in the eyes. Narichi felt she was being judged. The little girl smiled and handed her some things. She gave her, her clothes and weapons. "Are you really a shinobi?" asked the little girl.

"Yes," Narichi said taking her things from the girl. Among them was Kakashi's vest. "_Sugoii_!" she said with totally amazement. "Do you want to be a shinobi?" Narichi asked feeling less insecure. The little girl looked down at the floor and said, "I can't." Narichi was surprised, "Why not?"

The little girl said, "I'm sorry I have to go now." She ran out of the room, Narichi jumped out of the bed to run after her, but fell to the floor. Narichi's limbs were stiff from not moving for a week. "_Itai_!" she yelled. Kuniko came in asking, "Are you ok? I hope my little sister didn't cause trouble for you."

"No but I think I might have hurt her feelings," Narichi slowly stood up and sat on the bed. Kuniko noticed the clothes and asked, "Did she ask about you being a shinobi?" Narichi looked up, "Yes actually." Kuniko walked over to the table and placed a large plate of food on it, "You don't have to worry about her, Maru-chan can't stop thinking about shinobi. She's always wanted to be one, but she's also kind of afraid to be one."

"Why?" Narichi asked staring at the food. "Well I don't exactly know, she's never told me anything. But I have a feeling it's because of mom." Narichi was starting to feel that she might have asked too much, "What do you mean?" "Well mom doesn't exactly like shinobi. She also is sick, and we need to keep the business running. I can't do it by myself so I need Maru-chan," Kuniko poured a glass of orange juice for Narichi.

Narichi went over to the table and thanked her for the food. She was just about to eat when Kuniko said, "Umm about the rent?" Narichi froze thinking, "Oh no!"

"My sister and I would like to know how you plan to pay for your stay here. See when we changed your clothes we rummaged through them and only found those items. So if you want to stay you are going to have to help with some of the work around here," she said smiling.

Narichi sighed with relief, "Oh is that it, thank you very much." Narichi then started eating. Kuniko was confused to how she took the idea of doing more work, how she took it! "This will be fun," thought Kuniko with a devilish smile.

"Ok, well starting tomorrow if you're feeling better later today Maru-chan will show you around," she smiled and turned towards the door. Narichi looked up and swallowed some food, "Thank you so much Kuniko-san." "Your welcome, Narichi-san," she smiled leaving the room.

Kuniko walked down the stairs and saw Kakashi there. She ran up to him cheerfully, "Good morning Kakashi-kun! What brings you here this morning?" Kakashi turned towards her, "Oh hello Kuniko, I came by to check on a friend. I figured she would be feeling better today."

"Do you mean Narichi-san?" Kuniko asked suspiciously. "Yes, she wasn't feeling well last week and I knew she'd be out of it for a while." Kuniko smiled, "Yeah, she just woke up not to long ago. But she's eating now. Tomorrow she should be fine according to the Doctor." "Ok, could you tell her I'll be here at about 7:30 tomorrow to pick her up," he said starting to head for the door.

Kuniko was surprised, "Umm, ok. But won't you stay for some breakfast first." She pointed to a table with food on it, Kakashi smiled, "I'm sorry but I really must be going now." Kuniko waved good-bye and then sighed.

"Narichi-san, I don't know what kind of connection you have with Kakashi-kun, but what ever you two are doing tomorrow will not happen. I'll give you so many chores there's no way you'll be able to see Kakashi tomorrow!" she thought clutching her fist.

Meanwhile Narichi was sewing her and Kakashi's clothes back together. She felt a chill of that scary, evil feeling of some one plotting against you, run up her spine. Of, course the fact that she heard someone laughing in an evil hysterical manner just a moment ago might have caused this.


	6. Kuniko and Maru

Hello again. Because of my recently hectic life I have decided to try and update once a week. Now which day, I have no idea, but most likely over the week end. Ok well enjoy this next chapter, it doesn't help move the story along it just lets you get to know the Nunizaki girls. And Neko you'll be happy to know there's dialogue now. Also I'm sorry but my vocabulary is horrible, I'll make stupid mistake all the time, and if it wasn't for spell check I'd be dead.

**Maru and Kuniko**

Narichi was calmly sitting on her bed sewing her dress back together. Kakashi's vest was already finished, but she still had the big tear in hers, and Narichi was currently wearing Kuniko's pajamas. Maru walked into the room trying to sneak up behind Narichi. When Narichi said, "Please don't jump on the bed I might prick my finger with this needle."

Maru was surprised for she thought she had done everything right, to successfully surprise Narichi. "Wow, you're very good Narichi-san," Maru said normally walking towards Narichi.

"Thank you, but I still need lots of training," Narichi smiled.

"Really what kind of training?" asked Maru.

Narichi's head dropped in shame, she sighed, "Anger management!"

Maru was confused but decided to ignore it, "What made you want to become a shinobi?" Narichi tried hard as she began to think back.

"Well I guess it was my patents. They were the best people in the world. Aside from Kakashi-kun and Yondaime-sama. Those were the only people in the world I would without any hesitation trust with my life," she smiled thinking back.

"Wow, they must be all really strong!" Maru was really excited.

"No, my parents weren't shinobi. They only made weapons. I really don't know exactly why I decided to become a shinobi. I guess I just felt it in my heart," Narichi placed her free hand over her chest.

Kuniko was outside of the room listening to there conversation. She looked quite concerned about any subject concerning Kakashi. Narichi noticed Maru was smiling a lot more, than she (Narichi) thought she would. (Earlier she was a little upset.) "Oh, are you feeling better, I'm sorry if I offended you earlier," Narichi wanted to make sure everything was alright.

Maru remember and said, "Yeah, every things fine. I just, I'm afraid. No, like, umm…how, no well." Maru was trying to make sense but she couldn't find the words.

Narichi patted her on the head smiling, "Your _Oneesan_ told me you really want to be a shinobi, but you were also afraid of becoming one, why don't we start there."

Maru looked up at Narichi, then at the floor and started, "Ever since we moved here I've had to do lots of work. I see kids playing and having fun all the time, and I want to be one of those kids. But the kids who look really happy are the ones who go to the shinobi academy. _Oneesan_ says she needs me here, so I help her with the gardening and cleaning. _Ocaasan_ is sick and I help _Oneesan_ take care of her. The real reason I don't join the academy is because I'm afraid. Some of the kids look mean and scary. They always have cuts and scrapes. I don't want to feel that pain."

Narichi patted her on the head again, "It's ok to be afraid, sometimes we need to fear things, but also sometimes we need to feel pain."

Maru looked at her she was crying a little, "Why? Why do we need to feel pain?" Narichi pushed her clothes away and needles to make room for Maru.

She hopped up on the bed and cried in her shoulder. Narichi comforted her, "Because it helps us return to reality, feeling pain is proof that you are alive, and being alive means you have meaning. There are two types of pain that constantly harm people. That might be why shinobi can take pain a little better than normal people. Not because we train hard, because pain hurts everyone the same. Shinobi use pain as a way to escape from their lives but at the same time stay close to the world they escape from. Sometimes life hurts, and pain inflicted by a knife is welcomed than the pain felt from being hurt by others or hurting others. That's probably why shinobi live so recklessly and yet so cautiously. Our lives tend to be short but the meaning is that much greater. We fill our lives with goals and ambitions that it's hard not to feel both kinds of pain. So it's ok to be afraid of something that you know will hurt you. For us shinobi normal lives are harder to live, because there is no excuse to feel pain."

Kuniko was now thinking hard about what Narichi had said. "Would you like to join us?" asked Narichi looking at the door. Kuniko was frozen from shock.

She poked her head into the open door way. "Umm, may I?" Kuniko asked.

"Yes, please come in, and could you please close that door," Narichi smiled.

"Sure," Kuniko said closing the door behind her.

Maru was feeling better about choosing whether to become a shinobi or not. "Narichi-san thank you so much," she smiled and wiped away the last of her tears.

"No problem," Narichi patted her on the head.

Kuniko watched as Maru skipped out of the room, and Narichi picked up her dress and needles. "Do you need help with that?" Kuniko asked.

"No, I'm almost finished. But thank you for offering," Narichi looked at Kuniko wondering what reasons she might have to eavesdrop on her.

"Well if you are feeling alright later on I can show you around the inn," Kuniko was moving towards the door.

"Oh that would be nice. Uh, why don't you stay for a while longer?" Narichi was still carefully watching Kuniko.

"Sorry, I have to prepare lunch and do some cleaning," she smiled. She opened the door and remember what Kakashi asked of her, "Oh, Kakashi-kun came by this morning. He said he would be here around 7:30 tomorrow, but you have to do your chores first, we can't have you avoiding your work." She was smiling with evil thoughts.

Narichi was surprised at first. Then she started to count with her fingers. She smiled and looked up at Kuniko who was now confused. "Ok, if I get up at 7, I should be able to finish all of the chores on time," Narichi returned to her sewing.

Kuniko was shocked, "How, how is that even possible? There's no way you can finish all of your chores on time! I've planned, I mean you have so many, I've planned out a schedule for you! 30 minutes is not enough!" Kuniko grew nervous, because she almost blew her cover.

Narichi stared at her, "Well you see when Kakashi-kun says he'll be here at a certain time, Kakashi-kun is really going to come hours later. So when he told you 7:30 he really meant he'd be here around 10:00."

Kuniko was still lost in irritation. "I'll make sure that she doesn't finish in time," she thought. Kuniko put her hand on her head, "Well I still don't see how you plan to finish all of you chores in only three hours."

Narichi smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm pretty good at rushing through things. Besides I'm a shinobi, I'm use to hard work."

"We'll see how well you do with all of mine and Maru-chan's chores," she thought evilly. She left the room wondering what to cook for lunch, "Oh before I go, what might you want for lunch?"

Narichi smiled, "Oh any things fine in fact if you would allow me to use your kitchen I could make my own."

"Oh you can cook? I thought most shinobi were too busy to learn," Kuniko asked with a little interested in Narichi for once.

"Well after a few years you learn how to make things, especially when living on your own," she returned to her sewing.

"Oh, well I guess you can. Ok then I'll see you later!" Kuniko said finally leaving the room.

Within a few hours Narichi was finished completely with her dress and cooked herself lunch. Calmly she took her dishes to the kitchen and washed them. Maru came in a little confused, "Oh, Narichi-san your washing dishes, why did _Oneesan_ give you work?"

"No Maru-chan, I made myself lunch and I'm washing my own dishes," she dried them off and placed them in a cabinet.

"You mean she didn't make lunch for you! That was very rude of her!" Maru stomped towards the door to complain to her _Oneesan_.

Narichi caught her and said, "No I offered to make my own so I wouldn't trouble her. Kuniko-san is too nice of a person to do something like that."

"Oh, I see." Maru smiled hitting her head softly. Like in a 'No Duh' way.

"You shouldn't ever take action not knowing all of the information. It's best to be sure instead of making devastating mistakes," Narichi pointed out being able to relate.

"Ok," Maru smiled and ran out of the kitchen remembering chores. Narichi walked out of the kitchen looking for Kuniko. She wandered around a bit when she saw her coming out of one of the rooms.

"Kuniko-san, is this a bad time for a quick tour?" Narichi walked up to her.

Kuniko had a pale of dirty water and a mop in her hands, "No I just finished, I'll put these away and we can start."

"Ok then," Narichi smiled and followed Kuniko to a storage closet where she put away the mop. She hurried the pale of water out to the back and threw it in some bushes. Narichi noticed Maru picking weeds out of a small vegetable garden. "So Maru does all of the outside work and you do the indoor stuff?" Narichi asked following her back in.

Kuniko washed her hands in the sink, "Yeah _Imouto_ likes it out there, so it works for the both of us. She doesn't even mind doing small repairs like fixing leaks and such. If I did any repairs it'd be worse off than before." She laughed thinking about it.

"Well I guess that's nice," thought Narichi.

"Ok, then lets start that tour. I'll even introduce you to some of the other guest." Kuniko showed Narichi all around the inn; they went from top to bottom, now there was no possible way Narichi would ever get lost. Kuniko ended the tour at her and her _Imouto's_ room. "Ok that's it," she looked outside to see it had gotten quite dark.

"Wow! I never realized how big this place was. I swear you converted a small castle into an inn, didn't you?" she looked around again, "Does Maru-chan also take care of the inner garden too? No wonder it takes you all day to clean this place, but I'm guessing your other guest help out a little too," Narichi began to mutter things aimlessly making little sense.

Kuniko just nodded her on, "Well I'll come by at 7 o'clock to wake you."

Narichi was surprised, "Am I going too have to clean this entire estate?"

"Yup, and you'll have to water all the plants as well as our other chores," Kuniko smiled.

"Like what other chores?" Narichi felt overwhelmed with the busy morning ahead of her.

"Well you have to cook breakfast for the entire inn, including Maru-chan and I that's almost 100 people. Then you have to mop all the halls, dust the china, wash the dishes, water and weed the gardens, turn the soil in the new patch, plant some seeds and spread the fertilizer, pick the ripe vegetables and sweep the porch. You'll be happy to know this is a hard day, see it's rare to have all of these chores fall into one day like this."

She smiled and opened her door about to enter when Narichi said, "Ok that's good cause if there were a few more things I wouldn't make it on time."

Kuniko was shocked, she screamed, "How are you planning to even finish tomorrow, that's almost a day worth of chores for two people! It's impossible, there's no way you'll finish!" she became intensely frustrated clutching her fist tightly.

Narichi was startled by her outburst, "I'm sorry…I just know I can." Narichi noticed a door right across the hall, "Hey what's this door it wasn't part of the tour." She began to walk towards it.

Kuniko ran in front of it, "This is my _Ocaasan's_ room you can't go in there," she then lead Narichi down the hall when the door opened.

"Kuniko what's all the noise, I thought I told you, you should never yell at people, and here you are yelling right outside my room." A woman was standing in the door way leaning against the wall. She had long black hair that was covering her face. She wore an old kimono that had lots of wrinkles in it, probably for lots of sleeping.

"I'm sorry _Ocaasan_, but you should be in bed, here let me help you." Kuniko raced over to help her mother.

The woman smacked her over the head, "I'm not a child, and I can take care of myself! Besides you haven't even introduced me to our new guest," she made a motion towards Narichi.

Kuniko said rubbing her head, "I'm sorry, _Ocaasan_ this is Kazekami, Narichi-san. Narichi this is my _Ocaasan_ Mikasa. Now will you please go to bed?"

"No!" Mikasa turned towards Narichi, "Please forgive my daughter she's very rude. Let's go to the dinning room it's a much better place to chat." She smiled and took Narichi's arm and pulled her down the hall.

Narichi confused said, "Umm ok." She thought, "Wow for an ill person she sure has tons of energy."

Kuniko followed, "_Ocaasan_ your condition requires you to take care of yourself, which means you should get some rest now! If you've noticed it's quite dark now."

"Child the only reason it's dark is because you make me sleep all day, this is the only time I have to do anything. Now be a dear and make us some tea." Mikasa sent Kuniko to the kitchen, Kuniko looked concerned about something.

"So Narichi-san right, tell me something about yourself." They sat down at a table.

"Well, I'm a shinobi, and I've recently become a Jonin." Narichi was waiting for a reply.

Mikasa was staring deep into Narichi's eyes, Narichi noticed Mikasa looked a little dazed when all of a sudden Mikasa started to lower her head until it rested on the table. Her arms dropped and Narichi stared with confusing building inside her.

Narichi jumped out of the chair and lifted Mikasa's head to see her condition. Mikasa was pale and her eyes were rolled up. Narichi screamed not knowing what to do. Kuniko ran in asking, "What's wrong?"

Narichi was standing a few feet from Mikasa's body which was now lying on the floor. Narichi pointed to the body. Kuniko checked her pulse and sighed, "Oh you scared me I thought something happened."

Narichi looked shocked, "What! This Isn't Something! Your _Ocaasan_ looks dead, I think that's something!"

Mikasa sat up from the ground, "Why is every body yelling all of a sudden, don't you know what time it is, I'm going too bed, Good Night Kuniko-chan."

Narichi was up against the wall in shock, "Wha, what the hell was that?"

"My _Ocaasan_, who else," Kuniko stood up and walked over to the confused Narichi. Narichi looked like she was under lots of stress. "Are you going to be ok?" Kuniko asked.

Narichi sighed, "I really don't know. I think I'm going to go to bed, and save some of my sanity for tomorrow."

Narichi walked towards the stairs, Kuniko followed, "My _Ocaasan's_ illness makes her fall asleep during random moments throughout the day."

Narichi slowly turned around wondering if her next question might be a mistake, "So why does she look dead when she sleeps?"

It was, "Oh that's just how she sleeps now, ever since she contracted the illness she's sleep like that," Kuniko smiled.

Narichi stared, "Ok, I'm going to go to bed now! Good Night Kuniko-san!" Narichi sprinted up the stair and slammed her door thinking out loud, "Oh please some one tell me that this night is over."

"It is once you fall asleep," smiled Maru, "How'd I do in sneaking in your room?"

"Oh Maru-chan, you startled me. Hmm…well I guess you did pretty good," she said thinking, "After this day anyone could come up behind me and pull a knife out." Narichi walked over to her bed and sat down, "So do you need anything, Maru-chan?"

She smiled, "Well see I was wondering, do you think you might try and convince my _Ocaasan_ to let me join the shinobi academy?" She put on her best puppy-dog face and looked at Narichi.

Narichi thought about the woman she just met and said, "I guess, I don't see the harm in it."

Maru's face lit up with hope, "Thank you so much!" She jumped on Narichi squeezing her stomach so she couldn't breathe anymore.

Narichi plied her off her and picked her up so they were eye to eye, "Don't worry about it, you just be a really good girl till you get in. Ok?"

"Ok!" agreed Maru. She left Narichi's room skipping.

Narichi fell back in her bed. She sighed, "I hope nothing else happens till tomorrow," then she got ready for bed and turned out the lights.

Kuniko was busy planning out her plan for the next day while Maru was thinking of what she should do to help persuade her mother. And Mikasa was sound asleep, in the centered in her room on the floor. Poor Narichi was so disturbed that she stared at the ceiling for 2 hours before falling asleep that night.

Translations;

1. _Oneesan_- older sister

2. _Ocaasan_- mother

3. _Imouto_- little sister


	7. Drudgery

**Drudgery **

(Work that is Hard and Tiresome)

Morning came quickly to the villagers of Konohagakure. The sun was still rising when the time came about 7:00. Only a few were up at this hour training or opening their shops. Kuniko took in a deep breath of thefresh morning air from the porch of their inn. She smiled and turned towards the door and then made her way up to Narichi's bedroom. She opened the door to her room and found a rugged looking Narichi lying halfway on her bed as the rest of her body was flopped on the floor. Kuniko smile and held in her laugh.

She took a deep breath and screamed, "Wake Up! You Haven't The Time To Be Slacking Off!"

Narichi's ears rang, as she sprang from the bed. The blankets fell to the floor and she jumped up inconfusion, she asked, "Wha, What's going on?"

"This is your wake up call." She smiled then yelled, "Now get dress and fix your bed I will not tolerate such sloppiness in this inn by an employee! Well chop, chop, you better hop to it now!" Kuniko was standing in front of Narichi with her arms on her waist.

"Oh, it's only you Kuniko-san. Good morning to you too," Narichi waved and fell back in bed and pulled the blankets off the floor and buried herself in them. Kuniko was standing there surprised, confused and appalled.

Her confusion began to build up an emotion that's never been seen in Kuniko before by anyone, 'Rage!' She smacked Narichi with a paper fan that came out of nowhere. "What Do You Think You're Doing!" Kuniko screamed from a megaphone that also appeared out of nowhere.

"Uh…Sleeping, you should try it some time, it might rid you of your pissed off attitude this morning." Narichi yawned pulling the clovers back over her head.

Kuniko smacked her again, "Get up you lazy bum, If your planning to sleep you can do it outside! So get your penniless ass up!" Kuniko was in such confusion and rage she had no idea what she was saying, therefore she'll have no recollection of saying these mean things.

"Wow, calm down, fine I'm up! Give me five minutes and I'll be dressed," Narichi stood up and yawned.

"You have five seconds!" yelled Kuniko.

"Fine just get out for a sec." Narichi kicked her out and threw her fan and megaphone at her, and then she slammed the door.

"You better not be sleeping!" Kuniko yell at the door. Kuniko then thought, "One…two…three…four…I'm coming in!"

She barely touched the door knob when it turned and open. "Ok, I'm ready, what do I do first?" Narichi asked fully dressed.

Kuniko was shocked, "Wha? How did you?" Kuniko pushed Narichi aside and poked her head into her room. Her bed was made, and nothing was out of place. In fact Kuniko could swear that it was even cleaner than after she had cleaned it the day before. Kuniko ran up to the furniture sliding her hand on it checking for dust. She found nothing, everything was clean. The sewing kit she used the night before was tightly packed and set aside on the table. Even the windows looked as if they had been washed. "How, is it possible for you to clean an entire room and get dressin five seconds?" Kuniko asked more confused but less enraged.

"Well about 6 years ago when I moved away, I had to take lots of part time jobs to live there. I've work just about every job you could think of." Narichi said thinking about her village, she almost looked worried.

"Wow, so you did that plus train. I have to say, you don't look like someone who has suffered much." Kuniko said forgetting about Narichi's chores.

"Well it just depends on how people chose to deal with their hardships," Narichi smiled, "Well don't I have a job to do?" she said reminding Kuniko.

"Oh yes follow me!" Kuniko said a little rushed, "That's right, I almost forgot," she thought evilly.

Narichi followed Kuniko through the inn to the storage closet, "You'll do Maru-chan's chores first, I don't want you carrying dirt in and out of the house though out the day," Kuniko said taking out gloves and a shovel. "Here put these on," Kuniko said handing her the gloves. "Oh and this," she tossed a sun hat on Narichi's head.

"Ok," Narichi said only putting on the gloves. Then Kuniko handed her a bag of soil, seeds, and a gardening spade.

"Now take these out side. Maru-chan will tell you what to do and I suggest you hurry," Kuniko said leaving. She then stopped and turned back around, "Why aren't you wearing the hat?"

Narichi looked at where she left it, "Because it's overcast right now, the sun isn't even out yet."

"It's for when the sun comes out!" Kuniko yelled.

"But I shouldn't be out therethat long," Narichi said.

Kuniko turned around, "Fine whatever. Just find me when you're done."

"Where are you going?" Narichi asked puzzled.

"Oh, I'll be around. I'm right now going to say hello to a good friend," she smiled. "And I'll be watching you Narichi!" she thought evilly.

"Ok, well see you around!" Narichi smiled and ran towards the backyard.

"Yeah, see you later," Kuniko turned away and walked up stairs.

Narichi meet Maru outside waiting for her. "Good morning! Are you ready to get started?" Maru asked Narichi.

"Yup what do I do?" she said setting down the supplies.

"Ok, first you'll have to weed the garden and then turn the soil." Maru saw Narichi walk over to the garden then she pretty much turned into smoke. Maru was amazed when Narichi reappeared with a bag of weeds and the soil all turned over.

"Wow, your fast! Oh, and now you have to plant these seed and water them." Maru said totally jaw dropped.

"Ok then what," Narichi said disappearing for a split second. There were small patches of dirt where water was poured and the seed bag was empty.

"Uh, you…have to take about 20 logs from that shed and put them in the inn." Maru said pointing across a small field. Her head was spinning at Narichi's performance.

"Easy," Narichi said only a minute or so later. "Now what?" she asked pulling a splinter from her arms.

"Now you have to chop some wood and refill the shed," Maru said amazed. "Narichi-san is so cool, I have to work hard to become a great shinobi like her!" she thought in complete envy.

"Oh, so that's why the shed is empty. I'll be done in no time." Narichi pulled out her chopsticks and rushed over to the trees.

Maru ran after her yelling, "Hey don't you want the ax?"

"Don't need it!" Narichi yelled back showing her the chopsticks.

"Ok then," Maru thought smiling.

Narichicame back laterand asked, "Hey do you really have to do this, I mean you're still very young?"

"Well actually we usually ask someone more suitable, but Kuniko said you could handle it, so, now you just have to paint the windows then you're done!" she smiled.

"Ok, where's the paint and brushes?' she asked. "Huh? Why would Kuniko give me unnecessary work, especially if they have other people do them, Hmm, puzzling," thought Narichi following Maru into the supply shed.

It was about 7:30 when Narichi finished painting, Kuniko was on the roof watching her every move. She saw Narichi wipe her fore head, and accidentally smear some white paint. Maru laughed and Narichi poked Maru's nose. There was a small white dot of paint on it. The two of them were laughing and having a wonderful time.Kuniko couldn't help but want too be down there pouring paintall overNarichi, but she just sat and watched. Narichi and Maru washed off with the hose and put away everything then started to head back inside.

Narichi said to Maru, "Hey Maru-chan, since you don't have to do chores why don't you go out and play?"

"That sounds like a great idea, I'll go ask _Oneesan_!" she smiled and sprinted for the inn.

"You can do it now, she's right up there." Narichi pointed out Kuniko.

Kuniko was stunned, she almost fell down the roof from surprise. Maru looked up and saw Kuniko, she smiled, "_Oneesan_! Can I please go play?"

Kuniko caught herself and straightened up, "Yeah, sure go play," she held her hand over her chest to check her escalating pulse.

"Thank you, _Oneesan!_" she said running off to the city where all the other kids hanged around.

Kuniko looked at Narichi who was smiling at her, "Uh, so you're done with the outside chores." Kuniko said trying to get away.

"Why exactly were you up here for half an hour?" Narichi asked jumping up to question her.

Kuniko didn't have a clue what to say, "Umm, because…I needed some fresh air, and I thought why not stay up here on the roof." She grew very nervous.

"For half an hour? You said earlier that you were going to visit a good friend." Narichi said.

"Well our plans changed and now I'm on a roof, Ok!" Kuniko grew uneasy and headed towards a ladder.

"Ok, well then what are my chores now?" Narichi asked following.

"Well now you can clean the inside." Kuniko smiled thinking she got away with her interrogation.

"Ok what's first?" Narichi smiled having figured out something about Kuniko without her knowing it, they went down a ladder and then inside to work.

In a matter of two hours Narichi was finished with every chore Kuniko threw at her. Narichi even had time left over to take a quick bath. Kuniko waited in the in the lobby of the hot spring, pondering how Narichi was able to accomplish everything so quickly.

Kuniko looked horribly disturbed, she sounded like she was about to snap. "How, could she do all of this! I don't care if she's a shinobi, she accomplished everything I threw at her. She's just too, Damn Fast!"

She sighed, "I gave her everything I could think of, and she even did the most insane chores in a split second! I told her to mop the halls and I turn around she's done! I left the front door open and let in a pack of pre-dirtied dogs. Before they entered the building they were snagged up in a trap and taken outside. She even washed them! I planned for her to work all day, but I feel like I'm going through more drudgery then she is! Why does this only ever happen to people in love?" Kuniko hid her face with her hands and slumped down in her chair.

"Oh, so I was right about you having a little crush on Kashi-kun!" Narichi said in the doorway of the hot spring. Narichi was soaking wet and had a towel wrapped around her, and she just stood there smiling at Kuniko.

Kuniko was in totally shock, she sprang from her seat. Her heart had skipped a beat the moment Narichi spoke. "Wha, what, what! Kuniko cried out, "When did you get there?"

Narichi pondered for a moment, "I believe it was when you said, 'I don't care if she's a shinobi'!"

Kuniko looked about as dead as her mother when she's asleep. "I'm sorry," Kuniko bowed in shame. "I didn't mean to make problems for you, Please, forgive me?"

Narichi bent over Kuniko she looked down at her with her arms crossed over. "No," she said plainly.

Kuniko froze with terror. "What! It's not like I tried to kill you or anything…just sabotage your date." She looked down at her shoes and said softly, "Sorry…" then smiled.

Narichi looked horribly pissed offtrying to calm down she said, "This..is..why I didn't forgive you yet! I figured you'd misunderstand! Kakashi-kun and I are not…Dating!" She punched a vase on a table next to her. It shattered into about oh 100, 200 pieces, plus the small tiny, tiny fragments.

Kuniko was filled with hope, "Oh, really!" she smiled. "In that case I'm, Really Sorry!" Kuniko got up and walked to the door, "Oh and by the way you'll have to work off that vase!"

Narichi was quite mad as a few drops of blood dripped down her hand. Kuniko had left and Narichi heard a very loud squeal. Narichi rushed over to the lobby and found Kuniko talking to Kakashi. They were both healthy and unharmed. "What was that squeal just now?" Narichi asked a little confused.

"Oh that was me. Sorry," Kuniko said waving to Narichi, without removing her attention from Kakashi.

Kakashi stood near by the doorway as far as possible from the obsessed and drooling Kuniko. He couldn't help but be confused by Narichi's choice of apparel. "Hello Narichi. Are you feeling any better?" He said blushing a little.

Kuniko noticed his blush then took a better look at Narichi, who was sobbing wet in an extremely damp towel. She instantly grew somewhat jealous of her bustier figure and began to panic with rage.

"Much better than yesterday!" Narichi smiled not even caring about the towel, for she didn't quite remember she was wearing it.

"Narichi-san! You'll catch your death if you don't hurry and dry off and maybe put on 20 pounds of clothes!" Kuniko rushed Narichi towards the bathroom. She grabbed her arms and pinched them hard with her fury getting the best of her actions.

(If you know where this is going and wish to ignore it skip the next four paragraphs)

"Oww! That's hurts Kuniko-san!" Narichi yanked her arms away from Kuniko who began to pounce right back at her, then Kuniko and Narichi noticed a much unexpected thing happen before them. When Narichi yanked her arms free of Kuniko's grasp Narichi's heavy and sobbing wet towel loosened and began to slip off her. Kuniko with all the power in her jumped in front of Narichi to block Kakashi's view of Narichi's almost reveling self.

Narichi shocked had slipped and fell towards the floor. Kakashi at this point was quite confused for every ones clumsily actions and Kuniko's shield preventing him from seeing Narichi, worked so well he thought she still had a towel around the upper part of her body.

Kakashi then disappeared into smoke and reappeared squatting under Narichi to catch her. Narichi's face was extremely red with a blush when Kakashi caught her in his arms. She moved fast to cover herself before Kakashi could see anything, by grabbing her towel and yanking it up above her bust.

Kuniko noticed Kakashi had disappeared and turned around violently to find Kakashi. Kakashi ducked to dodge her flying arms. Narichi was so embarrassed when Kuniko's arm flung by and smacked her hands, which released her grip on the towel. Narichi couldn't take anymore and her energy quickly faded from her body, as her illness began to effect her. Narichi used the last of her strength to tug Kakashi's Leaf Hitai-ate Hand band over his right eye and she pulled it down covering his view of her.

Kuniko finally understood what just happened and grabbed Narichi from Kakashi and ran out of the room yelling, "Be right back, Kakashi-kun!" Kuniko carried her out thinking, "Well I guess his head band is good for something! Other than just looking cool!" she squealed thinking about him. Remembering Narichi when she accidentally ran her head into a wall, then she took her into the bathhouse to help her recover.

Kakashi stood there standing in the middle of the lobby with his head band over his eyes thinking, "What just happened here?" Then he pulled up the right side of his head band, then he looked at his hands and then blushed, then he shook his head to scatter any thought's that might endanger his life later.

"Narichi-san! Are you ok Narichi-san!" Kuniko yelled shaking Narichi's unconscious body back and forth. "Maru-chan Help Me!" she yelled, and then she remembered she let her play outside. "I've never had to bring an unconscious person back! Oh My Gosh! Does this mean she'll die! No! I can't let one of our guest die, think of our reputation! Is she out because I bonked her head!" she said looking at the 'bandage' on her head, "No! Her relatives could sue us!" Kuniko couldn't stop screaming in her head. "Wait I'll get Kakashi-kun! He's probably dealt with this kind of thing before!" She blissfully headed for the door, and then she stopped looking back at Narichi's half naked body. "No her life is in danger! My love for Kakashi-kun should be second! Every second counts Kuniko, hurry and get Kakashi-kun!"

Moments later Narichi lied on the floor unconscious and dried off. She was wearing high quality style kimonos. She had about five layers on her. Each of a different color. "That should do it! Ok now I'll get Kakashi!" she quickly ran out the door and fetched Kakashi.

"Wait let me get this straight. Narichi's unconscious because she bumped her head while changing into all of those kimonos?" Kakashi questioned Kuniko's story.

"Uh huh! I saw the entire thing." Kuniko said slowly walking closer to Kakashi.

Kakashi took one sad long look at Narichi on the floor teardrop and all. "HUH? Wait a minute!" he thought noticing something wrong with Narichi. He looked over to the in complete daze Kuniko who was off in some fairytale land. He put his hand on her head and turned it towards him, "What did you do to Narichi?" he asked half seriously and half joking.

"Oh no did he figure me out! He'll hate me if he finds out I almost killed one of his friends," she thought looking all teary eyed and sad, "I'm so sorry Kakashi-kun! I was carrying her here when I bonked her head into a wall. She's been like this ever since." Kuniko began to cry.

"No, I think she was out before you bumped her head," he said thinking about her illness, "But why'd you say she changed into 5 Kimonos. We were going training! And it's probably impossible for this klutz to even walk in that!" he joked.

"I'm not a klutz!" Narichi yelled attacking Kakashi. "Oww! Why does my head hurt?" Narichi said rubbing her head.

Kuniko slowly backed away. Kakashi said, "Kuniko bonked your head on a wall when she was carrying you here."

"Oh, Huh? Wait why am I wearing like 5 Kimonos, and why is Kakashi in the WOMEN'S bath house?" she said realizing things for the first time.

"Well see you were unconscious and naked so I put some clothes on you and called Kakashi over, cause I didn't know what to do." Kuniko smiled.

"So why am I wearing 5 kimonos exactly?" Narichi asked again irritated.

Kuniko grew nervous in front of Kakashi, "Well I thought that it was, umm...more appropriate than just another towel."

"SO WHY 5 KIMONOS?" Narichi asked again taking them off one kimono at a time.

"Because…I didn't know where your clothes were," she said trying to cover up.

Narichi left one on and sighed, "Right over there," Narichi pointed over to the cubby area for the guest's clothes. And since no one else has used it only Narichi's clothes were there.

"Oh, is that where they were, he, he, he." Kuniko laughed slowly moving through the door and running away.

Narichi sighed again and Kakashi just stood there looking confused and then down at Narichi. "So umm. Are we ever going to leave this place? I still have a lesson to teach." he asked.

"Sure once you leave this place!" Narichi yell pushing him towards the door.

"Ok, Ok, but could you tell me what happened in the lobby?" Kakashi slyly asked.

Narichi froze up and turned red all over, "He doesn't know!" she yelled in her head. She started shaking and lowered her head in shame. "Uh, my uh. Tow…tow…we…el" she stuttered.

"Towel?" questioned Kakashi trying to get the facts straight.

"Yes Towel! Damn it, just leave me alone!" she screamed pushing Kakashi out oftheroom and slammed the door.

Afraid and a little confused,Kakashi left for the lobby. "So her towel did fall down then." He thought, "That means!" He realized something that Narichi would kill him for, "I think I'll keep my mouth shut," he said softly and walked away.

Narichi changed into her normal clothes and headed towards the lobby. She met up with Kakashi and Kuniko and said good-bye for they had to train the twerps. They were both silent on their walk to the forest around 10:30. Until Narichilookedawayfrom Kakashi and asked slowly, "Umm…did you, uh see any…thing?"

Kakashi was surprised he hadn't a clue what to say! He thought for a moment, and started to question if she was going to trick him.He grew uneasy and catious."Uh," he started.


	8. Little Black Dog

**Little Black Dog**

Kakashi was cautious for if he said the wrong thing then Narichi would kill him, so he began to ponder, "If I ask her what she's talking about she might know I saw her, but if she really just wants to make sure I didn't see anything even though I did," he looked away to hide his blush, "But that shouldn't matter, Narichi is my friend and I should tell her the truth, even if it takes my life, right?" he asked himself and looked at Narichi.

Narichi was in a deep red blush and she started to look uneasy, he could tell if he said anything uncomfortable she would faint again, but then he thought, "If she faints again then she won't remember asking or me answering her question, therefore I won't be lying to her!"

"Well…did you?" Narichi asked softly nervous about his silence.

Kakashi took a deep breath and stopped walking. He looked at Narichi who stood next to him and waited for his reply, she looked so scared and worried. He sighed, then hoping that she'd faint he said, "Well in the process of catching you, umm…well I did see a TINY bit when your towel slipped off. But anyways, please don't kill me!"

Narichi's fear was now in fact very real, she couldn't stand and wavered back in forth. Slowly her consciousness was fading. Kakashi noticed and asked, "Are you alright?" Even though he knew she wasn't.

Narichi's eyes grew heavy and then suddenly her mind went black and she fell forwards toward the ground. Kakashi caught her quickly and softly sighed, "I'm sorry Narichi-san."

Kakashi carried Narichi towards the forest ignoring every ones comments and suspicious looks.

Kakashi later arrived at a clearing where Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke waited impatiently for the arrival of their late sensei. "What took you so long!" Naruto yelled pointing at Kakashi as he entered the clearing.

Sakura was a little upset at Kakashi and told Naruto, "Pointing at people is rude."

"I don't care, he's late!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke was leaning against a tree trying to ignore Naruto but muttered, "He's always late, so you should be used to it by now, _baka_."

Naruto heard him and glared at Sasuke, "What did you just say?" Naruto started walking towards him.

Sasuke stood up straight with his hands in his pockets, "I don't see any reason to repeat myself, since your pathetic senses have failed you yet again, _Baka_!"

Naruto got angry and pulled up his orange sleeve and clenched his fist tightly together. "That's it, your dead!" Naruto yelled charging.

Sakura got angry, "Naruto, you fool! You can't beat Sasuke so, Stop It!"

Kakashi couldn't believe how eager they were to start a fight. He sighed and threw a kunai in between them, without dropping Narichi, to stop Naruto from proceeding forward. "Will you three grow up already! Now in about two days you three will be starting your missions in order to proceed to the next level, Chunin. I'm only going to train you now like I have for the past week on common sense things that you all seem to lack. These skills will help you in the missions to come. So if you choose to ignore my help consider yourselves of the Genin class forever," he said setting Narichi down against a tree.

They stopped and looked ashamed. Then Sakura noticed Narichi was unconscious and said, "Hey! Kakashi-sensei, why is Narichi-san unconscious? Did you do something to her again!"

"No. Now here's what you have to do today there's a little black dog that ran away from its master in this part of the forest. Now it's up to you three to locate it and bring it back here. Got it!" Kakashi said briefing the three.

"How is this training? And whose dog exactly are we looking for?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi sighed, "The dog's name is Kurohe's my neighbor's dog. And I've been watching him for a while now, when I was walking him this morning he ran away so I figured I'd let you three find him for me!" Kakashi smiled as the three looked at him with irritation.

"So because you're a lazy bum, we have to find it for you so you won't get in trouble," Naruto mumbled.

Kakashi looked over too Naruto and said, "Yeah that's pretty much it."

Naruto flinched thinking, "Huh! How'd he hear me? Wasn't I quietly thinking that?" Naruto thought and became confused with his own thoughts.

"Anyways the three of you must figure out a plan that you can all agree to, and that is the fastest and safest way to retrieve Kuro. Ok then, you're dismissed." Kakashi finished and sat down against a tree near the resting Narichi, "I'll be here if you need me. Oh, and you only have an hour." Kakashi smiled waving to the kids as they then nodded in agreement to split up.

The three of them thought, "This is just too easy…"

Narichi started to wake from her long nap. "Where am I?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

Kakashi looked over to her, "Oh, you're awake now! Well were just in the forest waiting for Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura to come back."

"Oh, ok." Narichi said sitting up she noticed something in near by the trees. She walked into the forest, and then around a big tree and found a little black dog tied to the tree. "Oh _Kawaii_!" she cried hugging the dog.

Kakashi smiled looking down at her from where he stood resting against a tree. "Well at least she's happier," he thought. "His name is Kuro right now Naruto and the others are searching for him," Kakashi laughed thinking about them.

"So are you preparing them for class D missions?" Narichi asked as she untied the dog and carried him back to the clearing.

"Yeah, I really just want them to learn how to sense the presence of other living things, not just humans. And to learn the perimeter checks help especially if you have the time to kill before meeting someone," he smiled.

Narichi was studying how Kakashi teaches his students, "Oh I see, so this is the kind of thing you want to teach young shinobi." Narichi and Kakashi walked over to the clearing they were in before and sat down and played with Kuro.

It was not long till Narichi started talking. Narichi was rubbing Kuro's tummy when she softly said, "Kashi-kun, why do you always say that?"

Kakashi was confused and asked, "Say what?"

"It's for your own good, you always say that right before you kiss me. And why do you also kiss me, even though it just hurts me?" she asked.

Kakashi smiled, "Well since you haven't figured it out after all these years, I don't see any harm in telling you."

Narichi looked over to him, "So that's a no, huh?"

"Yup," Kakashi said.

Narichi sat back then held Kuro close to her, "Then tell me this, Why did…why did you break your promise? Why didn't you come back?" She looked at him almost ready to cry.

Kakashi was surprised for it was his dream all over again. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't protect you, I still can't protect you! That's why I had to leave you there! I'm sorry," he said softly. He couldn't bring himself to look back at Narichi.

Narichi threw a stick and Kuro chased after it, she said slowly looking away from Kakashi, "We both know that's not true. You just use that as and excuse."

"If you know then why ask?" Kakashi said plainly.

"Because," Narichi's voice was shaky, "Because you abandoned me there! I don't know exactly why, I just know…I just know what's not true." She didn't cry, but she clutched the area of her chest near her right shoulder with her left hand.

Kakashi stared at the ground, "I'm sorry, but I'm powerless against them."

Narichi squeezed her arm and yelled, "Well so am I!"

Kakashi looked at her and asked softly, "Is that why you ran away?"

Kakashi had struck a chord in Narichi. She was frozen stiff and she slowly said, "Yes…I," then she was interrupted by a young shinobi who happened to appear from out of nowhere, nowhere being the shadows of the forest.

"Look, I found him Kakashi-sen" Sakura began cheerfully, "…sei," she was extremely confused to see Narichi and Kakashi very seriously staring at her as if she had barged into something important.

Kakashi stood up and walked over to Sakura, "Good job Sakura." He said patting her on the head. "You can put Kuro down he won't go far," Kakashi said looking at Kuro whose air was being squeezed out of him.

"But, didn't this dog run away from you this morning?" Sakura asked letting the jump from her arms and onto the ground.

"Uh, no see it's been tied up ever since this morning." Kakashi smiled.

Sakura looked irritated and wanted to yell at Kakashi but refrained from doing it. Instead she just sat down to wait for Sasuke to come back.

Narichi hid her feelings from her previous conversation and asked Sakura, "So Sakura-chan how were you able to find Kuro so much faster than the others?"

Sakura looked over to her and smiled, "Well for one thing I'm superior to Naruto and Sasuke probably already on his way back. But once we decided to split up I checked nearby here and then I heard a bark and found this little guy, he was barking at a rabbit hole so I snuck up on him. He fit Kakashi's description, so I figured it had to be Kuro."

"Hmm, well that's good," Narichi smiled.

Kakashi looked over at her then glanced away. He was eager to finish their conversation and learn what happened to Narichi over the last nine years.

Narichi wore a smile to hide her insecurity. Sakura was interested in finding out more about Narichi so she stared at her every now and then.

Sasuke and Naruto came racing back. When they got to the clearing where the others were, they both held out small black dogs and demanded, "Which one is it!"

Everyone was surprised to see them both with dogs. One of the dogs had a white paw and the other had a cute pink nose. "Well!" they demanded.

Kakashi picked up Kuro to show them and said, "Neither."

They stood there looking at the dog Kakashi held up. They then let the dogs jump down and run off into the forest. Their clothes were soiled from trying to catch the dogs, and their faces wore expressions of weariness and irritation. They both were thinking something alone the lines of, "How could I have missed that one. Sakura was searching the nearby area, why would it be there." Suddenly Sasuke understood what exactly had happened.

He glared at Kakashi and demanded, "You planed this, didn't you!"

Kakashi put Kuro down and said, "Of course."

Naruto was confused about Sasuke's exclamation "What are you talking about?" Naruto asked blankly.

Kuro joyfully pranced up to Sasuke and gave a small bark to get his attention. Sasuke glared angrily at the small dog. Which then ran away in fear, towards Narichi and hid behind her, and peeked out to check if it was safe. Sasuke glared at it again and it buried itself in the drooping cloth from Narichi's dress.

Sasuke then looked back at Kakashi. He then growled, "Kakashi-sensei here, kept the dog near by here so we were sent off a wild goose chase!"

Naruto was angry but then mumbled, "Hey that would be interesting. What if I order Miso Raman with Duck!"

Everyone stared at him for a moment. Then Sakura jump at him and smacked him with a fan that seemed to appear from nowhere. "Why is all you think about Raman! Don't you have some other kind of life?"

All the shinobi around them looked at her and were thinking, "Uh, all I do is train..."

Sakura walked away from him a little pissed. Kakashi sighed, "Well maybe he's just thinking about lunch." Suddenly everyone's stomach growled but his. "What none of you ate anything? Not even you Narichi?" he asked mainly looking at Narichi.

Narichi held her stomach and said, "I've been doing Kuniko's chores all morning, so I must have forgotten to make breakfast for myself."

The young Genin looked at their sensei and said, "You took so long getting here, of course we got hungry!"

"Very well," sighed Kakashi, "You all can go home, but before you eat think about how you should have completed this mission without any flaws. Oh and tomorrow you have the day off, and in about a week we'll be starting your missions."

Sakura looked at Kakashi blankly and asked, "But you said we would be starting our missions in two days?"

"Well I lied," Kakashi said and looked away from his irritated students. "Well I guess I'll be taking Kuro back now. See you three later."

The three left hungry and very eager to get away from their sensei. While Narichi felt very uncomfortable about being left alone with Kakashi. For she had no intention of bringing back the conversation he had early killed.

She comforted Kuro and let him run back to Kakashi she then said, "Well I guess I'll see you in a while." She waved good-bye and turned around.

Kakashi said, "Hey come back here."

Narichi stopped and turned around yelling, "Just leave me alone!"

Kakashi was standing there a little confused. Kuro was at her feet begging for her to pick him up. Narichi turned a little red from embarrassment and picked up Kuro. Then Kakashi in good nature smiled at Narichi's misdirected outburst, and stopped himself from laughing hysterically.

Kakashi walked over to her and said, "Hey can you come with me? I need to take him back but it seems he's really attached to you."

Narichi said, "Sure, I have nothing better to do for the rest of today."

Kakashi smiled, "This way."

"Ok," Narichi said she couldn't help but let out a little smile.

They walked together through the village and found themselves on the far side of town. Kakashi's place wasn't much farther. When they went in it, Narichi found it to be your usually bachelor style one bedroom, one bathroom apartment. "Uh, where is Kuro's owner?" Narichi asked looking around amazed it wasn't a complete mess but actually rather clean organized. (A lot nicer than her own she'd have to admit)

"Oh, well see Mika is out on a mission so I have to watch Kuro for another day or so," he said grabbing a small bag of dog food and poured it into a bowl on the floor. Kuro eagerly jumped out of Narichi's arms and ran for the food. But when he sniffed it he barked at Kakashi.

Narichi looked at his food and then asked, "What are you feeding him?"

"What Mika gave me. Look the box is right here." He said handing the box to her.

Narichi examined the box and then looked at Kuro. She picked him up and rubbed his tummy. "Well don't feed him this anymore," she said looking at his teeth. "Besides this stuff is for puppies, Kuro is an adult dog now."

"Huh? Are you sure I thought his breed grew up to be at least twice his size now." Kakashi said looking down at the small Doberman.

Narichi stood up after patting Kuro on the head, "Well maybe for a pure breed but this one here is a mix. And he looks sick so you'll have to feed him something easy to digest."

"Like what?" Kakashi asked watching Narichi move towards his refrigerator.

Narichi looked around and said, "Like rice! And how about some eggs while we're at it." Narichi smiled and pulled out a small carton of eggs and a bowl of left over rice.

"Ok, well since when did you become an expert at everything?" Kakashi asked with suspicion. Narichi was frozen still and slowly began to relax. She walked around the kitchen looking for a larger bowl to put everything it.

"Do you really want to know?" Narichi asked buttering up a frying pan.

"Yes." Kakashi said waiting for her reply.

"Very, well then," she stuttered.

Hello Onigiri here! o

Now see this chapter would really be about 25 pages long or so if I didn't split them into to. The next one is coming soon since most of it is finished already. Now I figured I'd give you a heads up, so from here on out my story is going to get rather serious. I'm slowly and disorganizedly revealing Narichi's past. If I wrote mangas her entire life up to 22 years old could fill over 7 manga books. So this is a really long series.

Now the last thing I should mention is my writing skills are falling to their doom. In order to write and perfect my story to its fullest potential I need reviews. I really don't care what you right but if you ever read this story you should review. In fact even if you hate this story tell any of your Naruto fan friends about this. And make sure they review. See if they don't I'm afraid my spirits will fall even further down the cliff of attempted and failed writer. Tear I'm sorry but I really need you to review every time you open to one of my chapters. If you review me I'll love you forever. Also umm, I don't care if your reviews are good, bad, or ugly. The ugly and bad ones will just help me understand my audience (If any) and allow me to make improvements. I spend lots of time on my computer typing instead of doing my homework, (This explains my lowering grade in geometry). So I beg of you, Please, review!

Thank you

Oni-Onigiri, Saying Good-Bye! And with lots of love!


	9. KonohaZakura No Sei

**Konoha-Zakura No Sei**

Narichi's smile turned into a small frown when she said with a half sprightly and half serious attitude, "Well when I woke up in _Konoha-Zakura No Sei_ I had to make a deal with the village Elder, my deal was that in order to stay there I had to work hard everyday. I worked at every single store in the village by the end of that first week. It was a small village but if I wanted to eat and sleep under my own roof I had to work hard. I was the town's intern, I even worked at their hospital. I worked as hard as I could and trained whenever I had the chance. At first sight I fell in love with that village, but my welcome had worn out the moment the shinobi of their village saw me step out of their Elder's estate. I was beaten and they cursed at me." (Cue for blurry pictures that are used to during flashback scenes.)

Narichi slowly opened her eyes and saw the ceiling of a room that had the scents of medicinal alcoholic formulas, old fashion herbs and the familiar smell of new life and old death. The ceiling to the clean room she laid in was white and the ceiling fan spun around and around. The warm air of summer was circulating throughout the room. Narichi woke and found herself in this place lying on a cot. Confused she attempted to jump out of the cot, but was stopped by the burning pain in her right ankle. She threw back the blankets to find her leg in a cast. She then remembered what had happened only three days before. Scared but excited she looked around the room. Narichi slowly got up out of the bed and stood up and used the near by walls for support. She slipped on the freshly cleaned floors and found herself in even more horrible pain. She attempted to call for help but the second she opened her mouth she found it was dry and swollen, from the past few days of dehydration. Slowly she passed out from the pain growing in her leg.

Narichi awoke again later and there was a cup of water and a bowl of rice waiting to be consumed. She eagerly reached over and grabbed the water. After she had finished the meal she grabbed the blanket on the cot. She pulled it over herself, for the sun had set and the air in the dark white room grew cold. Narichi was scared, she tried slowly to get up again and sat back down on the bed after failing to leave the empty room. A woman walked into the light of the doorway. "So you're awake now." The woman walked over to her but Narichi was too weak to bring herself up to look at her.

The woman picked up the bowl and cup and said, "You can eat more, later. Right now I'm monitoring your food consumption. Since you haven't eaten anything for the past three days you should be starving. If you eat too much too soon you could die, of course if you never came here you might have died as well."

Narichi's lips moved but no words came out. The woman caught them and said, "No need to say thanks, I'm only doing this because your friend was so persistent."

Narichi was surprised and looked up at her. The woman was in her 50's and had a few dyed gray hairs. She wore a rather lose dress that was similar to a yukata, but different in an indescribable way. She was about the same height as Narichi. (At this time) The woman noticed Narichi's reaction and said, "Yes, your friend the Anbu. You're lucky to have a friend like that. Here in _Konoha-Zakura No Sei_ outsiders are forbidden to enter. He convinced the Elder to let you stay but for a price. You'll have to work and help out our village. Plus you can never leave here again." The woman looked at Narichi who was staring very deeply into the woman's eyes.

Narichi's mouth moved again, except this time words came out. Her voice sounded harsh and when she spoke pain pulsed through her throat. "Where is Kakashi-kun?" she demanded. Narichi's heart was racing when the woman spoke of him.

The woman was surprised she even attempted to speak. Smiling she sat down besides her on the cot and said, "He had to leave. But I know he waited outside our walls till he knew you were safe. That boy was very determined to save you. You both are from Konoha correct?"

Narichi nodded, she then calmed down a bit. The woman said, "Well you both have traveled far, and he told me you need a new place to stay, but for the both of you to have traveled this far and for him to be so persistent. I'd have to think you were running away from something." The woman looked at Narichi who was frozen in place. "A young girl like you shouldn't be making enemies so early in life, even if you are a shinobi." The woman said handing her, her Leaf Hitai-Ate Headband.

Narichi accepted it and looked at the woman with a little fear. The woman said putting her hand on Narichi's wrist to watch her pulse, "I'll I need to know is that you aren't running away from Shinobi Hunters or anyone in that department. So are you?"

Narichi's pulse stayed the same, as her lips formed the word "No."

The woman smiled after reading Narichi's lips and finding her pulse didn't jump, "Good. Tomorrow you should feel a lot better. Tonight is the only night you'll feel any sharp pains. Since you let your ankle get infected it's a wonder you'll be able to walk again. Fill out this information form so we can get to know you better. You can have another bowl of rice when you're finished with that, ok."

Narichi looked up with thankful eyes. The woman said rather plainly, "My name is Amano, Madoka. Welcome to our village.

Narichi's fear lessened from Madoka's welcome. But she was still very unsure and a little depressed.

The next day Narichi was on crutches, and hoping around the village with Madoka as a guide. Madoka looked at the form Narichi filled out. Since Narichi's voice was still recovering from her experience Madoka continued to read Narichi's lips. "So your name is Kazekami, Narichi. You are 13 years old, and have just earned the Chunin rank. You're an orphan, and you specialize in weapons crafting, and you suffer from an illness, caused by your reaction to your parent's death. Interesting life you have here, well you'll meet the Elder of our village soon, then you'll know what you can do here for the rest of your life."

Narichi felt like she was being imprisoned. She tugged on Madoka's sleeve, and asked, "What is an Elder, and why do you have them?"

"An Elder is the most skilled shinobi in our village. They're always older than most of the shinobi, so we call them that. Our Elders are similar to your Hokage. They run this village. He's definitely not as strong as the Hokage, but he is a rather high class Jonin."

Narichi became confused and asked, "Aren't we still in _Konohagure No Kuni_? You make it sound like were not in the country hidden among the leaves."

"Yes were still among the leaves, but we aren't within Hokage's knowledge. We're a secret village hidden from the world. We only follow the laws of our land." Madoka said guiding Narichi towards a huge estate.

"Is that why I can't ever leave? And why Kakashi-kun had to go?" Narichi asked.

Madoka said plainly, "Yes, and no. Your friend Kakashi is it? Well he said he had to return to his village. He said he would come back and check on you someday." Madoka smiled, "It's kind of funny, see he even swore to us with a blood oath that he would never speak a word of our village. But other than you he's the only other person not of our village we've aloud to enter."

"Really?" Narichi said confusing Madoka.

"What exactly are you directing that to?" she asked Narichi.

"He said…Kashi-kun said he was coming back. He told me." Narichi smiled, she wasn't going to let anything get her down from then on. Madoka honored her attitude for she knew something, was going to happen.

They walked and when they reached the center of the village. Narichi was amazed to find a beautiful cherry tree. Its pink petals fluttered down as the wind passed by. The way it was presented told her that it was an important tree. It was surrounded with carefully placed stone paths. Shrines were near by and their market was on the very other side of town the only people here were shinobi and villagers to see the Elder. The great estate was behind the magnificent tree which almost seemed to call out to Narichi.

"It's beautiful." Narichi said staring into the tree's glowing beauty. She admired it as she saw the long trunk and the flowing branches. It was an old tree that has been growing for many years, for its size was astronomical. The many branches that seemed to weave in mysterious ways, as its color brushed against the sky's endless patterns of blue and white. This earth is not worthy for such a tree to grow within its soil, this tree shouldn't have to feed from the pathetic rays of our biggest star, nor should this tree drink from the inconstant season rains, for nothing of this world is worthy of its presence.

Madoka caught her words and her gaze, then said, "You mustn't come by here near dawn. This is the tree in which we've named our village, and there is a legend tied with its existence as well. Our village is called _Konoha-Zakura No Sei_, which means 'The Spirit of the Konoha Cherry Tree'. For there's a seal inside that tree. It protects our village from unwanted powers, such as your Hokage's magic. Since before the Kages came into power, this tree's spirit has protected our village. The spirit is now very weak from the attack three years ago from the Kyuubi. So she appears at dawn looking for anyone to stop her pain. It is said that over a hundred years ago when this tree started growing. The spirit would wander around whenever she pleased but the seal was placed on her and her branches have engulfed it, she can only wander when she needs love. Ever since the attack she's been in pain. So again I warn you stay away from here."

"Why is no one allowed to stop her pain?" Narichi asked feeling sorry for the tree.

Madoka sighed, "Because anyone foolish enough would be engulfed by the spirit. This spirit need's all the passion a human can give, which forces her to take their soul. Once you see her you fall under her spell, no living thing can resist her beauty. Once you see her, living becomes meaningless."

"I see." Narichi said not feeling sorry for the tree anymore. "But then how do you know if the legend is true?" she asked.

Madoka stopped in her tracks, slowly she said, "Because after the attack…my daughter's…body was found entangled in the branches of this tree. She was up early training that morning. When she was pulled down from the branches, she had a calm smile across her face, she had a peaceful passing. That's how this tree takes its victims, silently and painless."

Narichi looked sad, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Well come along now. You have to meet out Elder." Madoka said waving for Narichi to hurry up. Narichi felt guilty but she knew Madoka wouldn't let her. For it was out of both their power.

"Oh, yes I'm coming!" Narichi called out, then realizing her throat still hurt she began to regret it. She took one more look at the tree and smiled, even if it took a life, she felt it was still worth respecting.

Narichi was lead into the estate and then to a large room where she waited for the Elder.

The sliding door behind her opened, "Hello. You must be Narichi-san." A man in long robes stepped into the room, carrying a piece of paper. "It says here you're a shinobi of the Chunin rank, I would like to know your experience."

Narichi stood up and bowed then she said without speaking, "I just earned that rank about a week ago. So I haven't had any missions. Also I am wondering what I should call you by."

The man watched her lips move and smiled, "Oh, I'm sorry I've really haven't met many people from outside this village. So everyone knows my name. I'm Iwakami, Wataru the Elder of this village."

Narichi bowed again, "It's a pleasure to meet you Iwakami-sama."

Wataru thought, "Wow, she's very polite for her age." He said, "So you just earned the Chunin rank. How would you say you did, for I need to know how you stand up against other shinobi?

Narichi started to look serious, "Well I was the best in my cell. I make all my own weapons. I don't know any GenJutsu skills, but I've been studying my own. I really only excel in speed. Unfortunately I'm poor strategically, I made a rather poor decision during the finial battle that almost cost me my life."

Wataru looked at the paper in his hand. "That doesn't matter, but can you explain your illness. Like does it effect your performance any?"

Narichi grew weary and a little nauseous, "Yes, I tend to lose my temper quite easily, and under uncomfortable situations I may lose consciousness."

Narichi noticed Wataru looked rather excited to hear this, "Well, what is it you want to do, stay a shinobi, start a career. Please tell me."

Narichi looked directly into his eyes. "I'm going to continue to train and become a better shinobi, while I pay off my debt to this village."

Wataru looked very serious, "What do you mean by pay off your debt?"

Narichi said, "Since I can't leave here, I want to show my gratitude by helping the people of this village. I don't know any other trades, but I'm willing to learn. That is if it's alright with you?"

Wataru smiled again, "Yes that sound good. Anyways you'll need a place to stay, so I've arranged a small cabin you can live in. It's decent, if you want it any better you'll have to make the improvements yourself. Now about helping our village? There are quite a few small jobs you can take. We don't use currency here so if you don't work you won't get feed. Understood?"

Narichi was confused but accepted, "Very well then. When can I start?"

"Once you leave here go to any store with wanted sighs." Wataru said. "Well good luck then."

Narichi asked, "But what about a dojo or any thing. Do you know where I can train?"

"Just find a shinobi and ask them, I'm sure someone will let you train with them." He waved good-bye as he began to leave the room.

Narichi gave up and started to hop to the entrance. Her ankle was feeling much better but it still slowed her down. She then thought for a moment, "Why do I feel a strong negative aura around me. And why is this entire village look at me like I'm some kind of monster." She thought beginning to notice their expressions. She left the estate, and saw the tree again. She stood in front of if and faced the shrine. She prayed, "_Konoha-Zakura No Sei_ please protect me. I'm an outsider but I wish to stay and live with the people of your village. Thank you for your time."

The air was cold but Narichi felt warm inside. Until she heard some one shout, "Hey, you! Just what do you think you're doing?"

Narichi turned around and saw a small group of people. They all had similar clothing so Narichi assumed they were shinobi. "Nothing, just praying," she said plainly studying their uniforms. They all had white sashes on their arms and wore long black shorts, and simple shirts.

One of them approached Narichi. He looked at her and smiled when he saw her crutches. He was maybe a year or two older than her, "Well now, how does a pretty girl like yourself break her leg, huh?"

Narichi glared at him, "I was careless."

"Is that so, well looks like you were also careless when you came to our village." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a kunai knife. He held it up to Narichi's neck. She didn't flinch or move. "Well we're a brave one now aren't we, either that or stupid." Narichi just stared at him.

He got angry, took her hand then gave her the knife and walked back a few steps. He pulled out his own and said, "If you don't defeat me, then you can't live in this village."

Narichi stood there and looked at the kunai, when suddenly she felt horrible feelings of regret, guilt, and disgrace flow over her. Narichi threw his knife to the side ridding her of the feelings and said, "Fine, I accept your challenge." The group of shinobi behind him ran forwards to see what was going on.

The boy was filled with rage. He clutched his knife in his hand and yelled, "Damn you! But just so you know I'm Iwakami, Kozue. And I'm going to make sure you either leave or die!" He leaped forwards.

Narichi was surprised, "He's too young too be Iwakami-sama's son, so I guess he's his grandson or something. But then why is he challenging me?" Narichi picked up the crutch and swung it at him. He carelessly forgot about it and barely blocked with his knife. But since he was stronger than her he easily flung it away. "Heh, you really shouldn't have dropped that knife."

Narichi waited for him to get closer, then she disappeared and her other crutch was left lying on the floor. "Huh! Where'd she go?" he said looking around. Narichi was sitting on the branches of the cheery tree. He saw her then threw his knife. She dodged it and it struck the branch behind her. He quickly grabbed another one, when from out of nowhere two small objects came flying towards him. He quickly blocked with his kunai. Smiling he said, "Well I wasn't expecting any fight from you, but if you can bring one then I'll take it."

Kozue took a moment to examine the objects she threw. There were two small twigs lying on the ground. "What the! Why would she throw ordinary twigs instead of my kunai behind her? Unless she's weaker than I thought?" he thought to himself as he prepared to attack.

Narichi's eyes began to change into a yellowish state. Narichi knew she couldn't fight in her state. She needed something to take on her Chunin rival. She searched with her eyes for anything that would prove useful. She didn't have any skills that could provide her with a good offense or defense. And unfortunately her speed was reduced down to that of her rival, Kozue. "If I only had my fan or something I could easily defeat him," she thought to herself beginning to lose her cool.

Kozue noticed her reactions and smiled, "You're pathetic you know that. I saw you come in here. With that Anbu, he had to carry you to the hospital, all weak and helpless. You just hide behind him don't you! It's a wonder how you even managed to become a shinobi. A weak girl like you. Ha! You're making a mockery to all true shinobi."

Narichi's eyes were of solid gold. She felt no pain, but only an incredibly strong urge to kill. Furious she yelled back at him, "I don't hide behind anyone! But I'm glad that I only seem to make a mockery of my title as a Chunin, because you are more of a disgrace than a terrorist. You think a shinobi can just hand a weapon to a person and consider them a threat. And you pick on the injured to get what you want, as if you mean to prove a point or that you're better. But you're the one that should be called a mockery. I've worked hard, and with the help of others to get where I am now. I've suffered the same as all my friends. And I'm proud that I have such good friends that help me in desperate times of need. Instead of ones that just follow you around for the show."

Kozue was pissed, "Fine! Call me what you will, but that little speech won't get you out of this fight."

"I never intended to back out." Narichi said appearing behind him. He turned around and leaped back only to find Narichi waiting for him. She kicked him before he touched back down on the stone tiles that covered the cold earth. Kozue dropped one of his kunai and Narichi quickly raced to pick it up. She found one of Kozue's friends ready and waiting for her. Narichi retreated to the tree, "Damn it! His friends are actually helping," she said quietly.

Kozue appeared above her and kicked her. Narichi blocked but she was too late, and flew backwards and slammed against one of the tree's lower branches. He had a kunai knife against her neck and Narichi was frozen. She quickly put her hands together and Kozue sliced at her throat only to cut a log. He jumped down and looked around. "Come on out," he called.

Narichi was hiding behind a small stone shrine, carefully planning out what she should do. She leaned up against the cold surface of the shrine and cut herself on a sharp piece from the old worn out stone. She got and idea and hoped it wouldn't fail. She smashed the shrine with her fist, then her blood slowly began to drip down to the floor.

She knew someone probably heard her so she acted quickly and picked up a sharp shard of stone from the rubble. One of Kozue's friends rushed over and called out, "She's over here!"

"Shit!" Narichi said. It was pointless to replicate herself for they would all have broken ankles. She only knew a few other things, that's when she got an extremely great idea. She made two duplicates of herself with the _Kage Bunshin No Jutsu_ and sent them out as a distraction, she then began to carve into her left shoulder with the shard she broke off the shrine. She spilled some of her blood one the floor, and painted symbols with her blood. "I really hope this works!" she thought. She performed different hand seal then executed it by placing her hands over the inscription she made in her shoulder.

Kozue appeared behind her, he sent his friends to take care of her replicas. "What's she doing?" he thought sneaking up behind her.

Narichi removed her hand from her arm. Through her blood soaked arm the inscription she carved into her shoulder began to glow. It was the kanji for wind, _Kaze_. She turned around and faced Kozue and stared right into his eyes. She clutched in her hand the shard of stone and charged forwards. Kozue was surprised she saw him and was able to run on her ankle.

Narichi swung her arm in attempt to attack him, but he just blocked with his kunai knife. "What are you doing! If you think you can defeat me with rocks you've definitely lost it!" he said looking at the shard.

Narichi pressed forwards and then her chakra began to move through her body and into the shard. The gentle breezes that they felt brush by before them grew into harsh gust of wind and leaves. Once they died down blades of wind rose from Narichi's shard of stone and cut Kozue's kunai in two.

"What!" he stammered jumping backwards to avoid another attack.

Narichi looked around quickly but there wasn't anything of use in the courtyard surrounding the Cherry Tree. She then turned her attention back to Kozue who was in a state of serious confusion.

"What was that just now?" he asked hoping she'd give him an answer.

Narichi rushed towards him and said, "My little secret!" He dodged her attack but her speed was now greater than his. When he touched the ground she was there, she didn't slash at him with her shard but instead she kicked him into the air and then punched him. Because she was running out of stamina her attacks were weak but they brought him to the ground which was all that mattered.

He was lying on the ground frozen, for if he moved he'd cut himself on the shard of stone resting upon his neck. "It's over, I win." Narichi said getting up and throwing away the shard.

Kozue was furious, "Damn it! How could she have beaten me?" He stood up and glared at Narichi. She clutched her left shoulder in pain. Narichi's eyes slowly turned back to normal. Narichi's blood continued to drip down her arm, she slowly kneeled to the ground. Kozue saw her in this state and decided to take advantage of the situation. His friends rushed over and saw him with a kunai knife in his hand. Madoka appeared in front of the enraged Kozue and looked him in the eyes.

"Just what are you planning to do to Narichi. She won your challenge fair and square. If you hate that so much to do something this dishonorable I'll have Wataru informed." Madoka helped Narichi up. She looked back at Kozue, "You are no longer allowed to come with in 25 feet of Narichi, and if you do I'll kill you myself. Do you understand!"

Kozue was pissed, "Just was do you think you can do, you old hag!"

Madoka was filled with rage and without dropping Narichi she moved her hands and formed seals. "Boy! This is what you get for calling me old!" Her eyes were like a demon, lighting shot down from the sky, (And on such a clear day). The lightning hit the earth without damaging it and skipped across the stepping stone towards Kozue.

Kozue jumped away in fear for his life, and looked at how serious Madoka was, "She's crazy!" he thought. He stood up and glared at Madoka. She turned around and guided Narichi back into the village. Narichi was losing more and more blood, but she stayed conscious just long enough to get back to the hospital.

Madoka helped Narichi into an operating room. "You're the luckiest person I've ever met. If I wasn't so nice you'd be dead."

"What do you mean?" Narichi asked not being able to recall the moments from just a short while ago.

Madoka looked at Narichi a little uneasy. She sighed, "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, but our village…well when you were fighting with Kozue. Everyone in the village was watching you. Probably the majority of them were hoping for your death. You're the first outsider we've ever considered to allow shelter in our village. They don't trust you, and since you're a complete stranger and your past in unknown to them, they are very suspicious. Plus an Anbu brought you here, in a hurry. They also fear that you might bring danger to our village."

Narichi was shocked, "I'm…I'm sorry but I didn't mean for any of that to happen. I just want a place to live. I guess I'm running away from my past, but I'm not doing this to draw attention to your village, but to hide among its secret."

Madoka was silent, and examined Narichi's arm. When she wiped away the blood from her shoulder she saw the kanji. "What's this thing? It wasn't here this morning." Madoka asked puzzled. She felt some form of chakra rise from the wound.

"Oh that, well as you know I'm a weapons maker. I've just lately been experimenting with elemental weapons. My first few designs back fired on me during the Chunin examines. That kind of stuck me in the hospital for three days. I thought this would work better then how my other ones are used. See…" Narichi grabbed two knifes from an operation table. She used one to carve inscriptions in the other. She then demonstrated as she explained how they work, "…Now this was pretty much my first one. I can form a blade of wind when I concentrate hard enough. But when I use this I become dependant on this weapon. Also this one takes longer to convert the chakra into a solid form, because it must travel through the knife and be converted there instead of inside me. Now this one I'm trying now I'll I have to do is grab anything and it's a weapon. Plus I can convert the chakra in my own body instead of having it go through the weapon. This also helps during battles. If my enemy gets hold of my weapons they are merely objects to them, but a powerful one for me."

Madoka was surprised, "So in doing this you've turned yourself into a weapon. That's a pretty amazing skill you have at such a young age."

Narichi smiled, "Well my parents were in the business so when I was little I watched them. They always were proud even though I never did anything. My doctor and Yondaime-sama were always worried about something. I never knew what it was but they were always interested on how I improved when I trained with Kakashi-kun." Narichi seemed talk moving farther and farther away from reality and she became lost in her memories. She just sat there so relaxed.

Madoka noticed she was starting to lose consciousness and slapped her yelling, "Wake up girl!"

Narichi didn't respond she just stared at what ever random thing she saw as she fell back, lost in her past. She lost consciousness, and unfortunately Madoka had never seen this kind of thing before, she splashed cold water, and slapped her many times but Narichi looked as if she was reliving something painful. (Besides being slapped continuously) Madoka gave up and cleaned up her arm and hand. Then she left her, but she noticed Narichi was smiling, but her eyes were cold and harsh. She almost looked like she was going to cry. Her smile turned into a frown and her right hand shivered. Narichi in impulse grabbed it and tried to calm down. Madoka couldn't stand watching her in this form of pain. Quickly she hit her over the head and knocked her out. (Again!) "There that should stop her memories," she thought starting to leave again.

Madoka felt a tug on her sleeve when she turned around. "That hurt!" Narichi said rubbing her head.

Madoka was surprised and confused, "What I just knocked you out! Why are you up already!"

"Let's just say I'm use to that sort of thing," Narichi said referring to Kakashi. Madoka looked confused but then started laughing. Narichi was totally confused from her behavior. "What's so funny?" she asked. But Madoka just kept right on laughing. Narichi couldn't help but join in.

Meanwhile back over at the Cherry Tree, Wataru was talking to Kozue, "You're a disgrace! Clearly you need more training. Ok, after a few weeks we can plan another test. But if you fail, you won't get another chance." Wataru scolded.

"Yes _ojiisan_, I promise I won't fail you." Kozue said. And he didn't fail. For every week after that another shinobi of the village would challenge Narichi. If she won she wouldn't have to fight that same person ever again. If she lost she was beaten by the Chunin shinobi of the village. Many times she's won, but the times she lost were not things that she would want to remember.

The next day Narichi was to start working in the village on whatever job the hateful town gave to her. (Cue for the blurry stuff to disappear)

"Over the years I gained their people's trust. But their children still don't trust me, but that really doesn't matter. I'm just glad all of the villagers respect me. It might seem strange but we're family now, I love them and that village. But anyways, I guess I've had a lot of time to learn things on my own, wouldn't you agree…Kakashi-kun?"

Her words stabbed at Kakashi's heart, for he knew she was blaming him for her pain. But it almost seemed as if she was thanking him for it too. Kakashi said softly, "I'm sorry."

Narichi said, "Don't be. Especially if that's all you plan to tell me while I'm here. Anyways, feed Kuro this from now on till Mika gets back." She looked at Kakashi and smiled, "Kay!" There was a bowl of egg and rice for the next few days, all wrapped up.

Her attitude surprised Kakashi, but then he saw she was only hiding her true feelings. For her eyes were cold and harsh like a frozen tundra, ready to crack from the pressure. (Her eyes tell him everything)

Kakashi wanted all the details about Narichi. He fell guilty for all the pain he had caused her, but Narichi's introduction came on much too strong to even mention her past. Kakashi figured, "Well I guess I can talk to her tomorrow about it. If only she would tell me without forcing the blame on me. I just need a straight answer, but I did make her wait nine years."

"Thank you Narichi," Kakashi smiled at her to play along, she didn't want to talk anymore about it, and he knew it.

Narichi smiled softly and headed for the door. Kakashi said before she left completely, "We'll I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Unless you're still hungry?"

The split second he said, 'hungry' Narichi became overwhelmed with hunger. She froze, and clutched her completely empty stomach. Slowly Narichi turned around and said, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Kakashi smiled, "No," thinking "Yes." He walked over to her and patted her on the head, "Come on, I'll take you out for something."

Narichi pushed his hand away, "I'm not a kid anymore! But where exactly would we go?" Narichi wondered eagerly.

Kakashi waited by the door, "Whatever you want!" he smiled.

Narichi lit up, "Really! When we were little you always choose where we would go, why so nice all of a sudden?" (If you want to call 9 years sudden)

Kakashi then remembered something somewhat dreadful, "That's right she never could make up her mind." He sighed, "Because I always paid for it."

"Is that what you call paying for it! You order in someone else's name and run away with the food." Narichi said walking outside his apartment.

"Well how else were we going to eat?" Kakashi said as they made their way down the stairs.

It was silent for a moment. Narichi stood at the entrance of the apartment complex. Kakashi asked, "So where do you want to go?"

Narichi looked at him with a puppyish/confused face, "I don't remember what types of restaurants there are."

Kakashi smiled and almost laughed. "Well there's Ichiraku Raman, that Sukiyaki place, umm…Sushi, Udon/Soba, Tempura, etc. etc."

Narichi looked so confused, she was battling in her head where she wanted to go. "Umm maybe the Raman, no wait! The Sushi sounds good! Hmm…Maybe the Udon place. I haven't had that in a while, besides I never have time to make good Soba," she thought with lots of effort.

Kakashi sighed, "This is exactly why I always choose where we ate."

Narichi jumped up and yelled, "Soba Noodles!"

Kakashi smiled, "Well at least she isn't reconsidering."

As they walked to the Soba house, Narichi sniffed the air and smelled the different aromas from various other restaurants. Kakashi saw this and worried she might change her mind. But she actually kept following him. He was amazed when they got to the Soba house. She didn't even attempt to enter one of the other shops. They entered the Soba house and sat at one of the tables. After they ordered they heard someone say, "What exactly are you two doing here?"

Hello Oni-Onigiri Here!

Hi! Tune in next time to find out who the mysterious character in the Soba Noodle Shop is. Also is Sakura stocking Narichi? Find out next time!

Ojiisan -grandfather

If you were wondering, "How in the world did you think of that name, _Konoha-Zakura No Sei_! It's the strangest thing I've ever seen. And what's with that legend?" Well see I've been reading this book…(I'm actually reading on my own! I never pick up books unless I have too) called, Yoshitoshi's thirty-six ghost. It's this book about old Japanese legends and ghost stories. This one caught my eye it was called, _Komachi-zakura no sei_, or The Spirit of the Komachi Cherry Tree. It's a story about an evil man Lord Kuronushi, who is plotting something against the emperor. When Kuronushi is relaxing and drinking sake one night near a mountain in the spring season, he decides to build a shrine to ensure the success of his plot. Kuronushi decides to use the wood from an ancient cherry tree not far from his shelter. Before he swung his ax in attempt to chop it down, the enchanting Kurozome, a lovely courtesan who has magical powers appears before him. Kurozome asks him of his intentions and being attracted to her he tells her his plot against the emperor. Kurozome disappeared and in her place stood the hostile spirit of the cherry tree. He obviously didn't survive to fulfill his evil intentions.

This is a quote/review from my book that describes the picture that is next to the legend, which also explains how I came up with the legend in this fanfic. Try to imagine a beautiful Japanese woman in a kimono. "Very lovely, is she not, with that sly sweetness in her downcast gaze, - that light and dainty grace as of a resting butterfly?...Observe that the cherry-flowers falling from the branch above, are passing through her form. See also the folds of her robe, below, melting into blue faint mist. How delicate and vapory the whole thing is! It gives you the feeling of a Japanese spring-morning…She is a tree spirit, the Spirit of the Cherry-tree. Only in the twilight of morning or of evening she appears, gliding about her tree:-and whoever sees her must love her." Japanese ghost are all women, they are shown with no feet, (and not just because feet are so hard to draw), these ghost are filled with passion with is why they have come back from the underworld. See in Japan there is an underworld, but no heaven, their heaven, is considered to be Japan itself. For it is such a beautiful place, wouldn't you want to return to it once you die. Anyways basically ghost wanders around in purgatory, they are either driven by love or hate, but they are forever beings of only and all passion.

(Please review me! **My morale is lowering, my self confidence is fading away into a hole of NOTHINGNESS, EMPTINESS, and LOW FAT FOODS! STOP THIS PAIN! IT'S KILLING ME! AHAAAA! **So if you want to stop this pain follow the following. All you have to do is click the little _go_ button and write your thought's in the box. He, he that almost rhymes.) Oh! Don't forget to mention this to all of your friends! Even if they hate it I prefer if you review. Well thanks for your time!

Well Oni-Onigiri says Good-bye!


	10. Sakura's Request

**Sakura's Request**

Narichi and Kakashi quickly looked over to see who had been hiding somewhere in the Soba shop who had snuck in without their knowledge. They were surprised to find Sasuke standing next to them and glaring at them. "So what are you two doing here?" Sasuke asked surprised they would actually be able to refrain for fighting for two seconds.

Kakashi looked over at him and said "Ordering lunch, care to join us?" Narichi looked at him and then decided to examine the rest of the Soba shop just in case any of the other Genin twerps were hiding in another dark corner.

Sasuke looked offended and mutterer, "I'm fine." Then he walked away to the opposite side of the restaurant, and sat down in the darkest corner. His table was old and traditional style, the lamp above his table was either burnt out or it might have been hit with a knife a few years ago. 'Uchiha' was carved into the side of the table.

Narichi took a good long look around the rest of the restaurant. It wasn't very lively, but you would think it should be. It was humid Saturday afternoon, and Soba is a wonderful dish to have on hot days, especially one like today. The shop was your standard indoors type place. But Narichi couldn't quite put her finger on why no one was in there. "Hey Kakashi, are there any other Soba places in Konoha?"

Kakashi became confused, "Yeah, but this one's the best. Why is something bothering you?"

Narichi continued to examine the restaurant, "No, it's just not as lively as I would have imagined it to be. We're the only one's here so I'm just a little curious."

Kakashi smiled. "Well I don't eat here much, so I wouldn't really know. But Sasuke appears to eat here quite often," he said seeing the Uchiha name carved into the table. Sasuke had money waiting on the table and the waiter walked up with a dish of Soba, rice, and a hot cup of tea. He took the money and left him the food. Sasuke dug in eyeing the two who seemed to make him uncomfortable.

"That must be his usual, huh?" Narichi said. She began to drift off for a moment and seemed to pop with an idea. "You know what I'll ask him!" Narichi grabbed a pair of chopsticks on the table and unsnapped them.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked, "I thought you were going to ask him not eat invisible food."

Narichi passed him a glance then calmed down, "I am. This is kind of a game I played over at _Konoha-Zakura No Sei_. When people refuse to speak to you, how else can you communicate? Besides I was a year older than him but since he's an Uchiha he should pick up fast." Narichi toyed with the chopsticks and then moved her hands quickly in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke noticed something flying towards him and dodged it then glared at Kakashi and Narichi. Then he looked over to what flew towards him. In the wall there were tiny splinters of chopsticks along the wall. Sasuke looked at them carefully and read what appeared to be kanji. "Hello Sasuke-kun! o How's your Soba! By the way I was wondering why nobodies in here today. So if you could send me your reply."

He looked irritated and pulled them out. He threw them back over towards Narichi's head, she then caught them on a placemat. Kakashi being across from her read, "Leave me alone!" it was in quite messy writing but it was his first time.

Kakashi picked them out and asked, "So how is this simpler than just walking over and asking a question?"

Narichi smiled, "Because you can avoid people easier than you can avoid flying toothpicks!"

"I see…" Kakashi said. He looked up, "Well looks like we'll see if you're right."

Narichi looked out the window which was right next to their seat. Sakura and Ino were outside spying on Sasuke. They looked at each other and spited remarks, then looked at the door to the Soba shop. They both smiled and stood there. Then suddenly they bolted for the door. They fought for the right to step inside first. Sasuke looked up and saw the commotion then sighed.

The second they both stepped into the room, a net trap was activated. They both were caught in it, but their fury almost seemed to slice through it as fast as their kunai knifes. They calmed down a bit and headed over to Sasuke.

"Hey Ino you pig! Stop following me around!" Sakura yelled at her rival.

"I can say the same to you, Billboard Brow!" Ino growled at Sakura.

They continued to growl at each other as they made their way over to Sasuke's table. He sighed again as he saw them approach and suddenly knifes and shuriken flew towards them. They jumped back and found themselves back at the entrance of the shop. They looked at their feet and found themselves in another net trap.

"Sakura! You're so stupid you fell for the same trap twice!" Ino yelled grabbing her kunai out again.

"What are you talking about! You did the same thing!" Sakura remarked back.

Narichi and Kakashi looked at the two lost in confusion. Both of them thinking, "So this is why no one's here."

Sakura just noticed Kakashi and Narichi, and grew embarrassed. "Kakashi-sensei and Narichi-san! What are you both doing here?"

"Umm…waiting to eat." Narichi smiled weakly trying hard not to laugh at their attempts to get a foot closer than the other towards Sasuke.

Kakashi looked ashamed, "Sakura should be better than this!" he thought.

They both dropped down to the ground and headed for a table not as close to Sasuke's. Then Sakura waved at him but found she was being mimicked by her rival Ino. "Hey Sasuke-kun!"

They growled at each other. Then Sakura and Ino kept walking closer. Sasuke disappeared once they came within six feet of him. The waiter came up to Narichi and Kakashi and left them with two dishes of rice and Soba noodles. Plus two hot teas. "I need this!" thought Narichi grabbing her food.

"Hey where'd Sasuke-kun go?" the girls asked loudly. He was on the other side of the Soba shop, quietly eating his food.

"You know I think it's easier to avoid toothpicks than it is people." Kakashi commented, as he watched the girls run straight for Sasuke.

Narichi looked pissed, "Well not in _Konoha-Zakura No Sei_." Suddenly Sakura and Ino stopped moving. They both looked down and saw they were over a trap door. "Ahh!" they screamed as they fell through.

Kakashi and Narichi looked embarrassed that they didn't seem to notice a single one of the million traps within the Soba shop. Narichi continued to eat her Soba, "You know I think it's only possible for a shinobi above the rank of Genin to enjoy lunch here."

"You're probably right." Kakashi said he then snapped his own chopsticks apart. He noticed that Sasuke was a lot closer to their table than earlier. He looked over and saw Sasuke turn his head away. "He wants me to take my mask off doesn't he." Kakashi thought proceeding to slip his mask off. Kakashi thought for a moment, "Hmm…now that I think about Narichi and a few other people are the only one who have seen me without my mask on."

He glanced back over to Sasuke who looked away again. "This will be fun," he thought. Narichi was happily enjoying her Soba when she saw Kakashi gesture to the placemat with the splinters in it. Narichi understood and took them out. She glanced over to an airshaft and threw four and hit the screws that held it against the wall. Kakashi then went for his mask.

Sasuke watched intensely and filled with curiosity. Suddenly Sakura and Ino fell from the airshaft and landed on each other. Surprised Sasuke found he was about to be mugged by his biggest fan girls. "Sasuke! It's great to see you again! Can I join you?" they asked jumping up and stepping over the other to get a step closer. Sasuke ignored then for they were headed straight for another trap.

When he looked back at Kakashi and Narichi they had already paid for their meals and were headed out the door. Narichi and Kakashi smiled at the aggravated Sasuke. Narichi pointed down gesturing that he look at his table.

Sasuke looked down and saw the words, "Well see ya later twerp! o and have a nice day! Narichi & Kakashi." He gritted his teeth and snapped his chopsticks in four. Then he continued to eat and ignored the two helpless girls dangling by their ankles above him.

"Baka!" the two girls muttered at each other.

Narichi laughed, "That was fun! I want to pick on Naruto-kun next!"

Kakashi smiled, "I think that's enough for one day, besides I doubt that Iruka would tolerate our behavior." Kakashi then realized, "Wow were acting like little kids again. This can't be good."

Narichi was surprised, "Iruka-kun? Why would Iruka-kun be around Naruto-kun?"

Kakashi looked at her, "Oh well Iruka and him are always together, besides the fact Iuka's always buying him Raman." (That's the only real place they hang out)

"Hmm…You know I haven't seen anyone of the other shinobi I've grown up with besides you Kashi-kun! Hey let's go meet them all!" Narichi said jumping with glee.

"Wow, you really are just like a kid today! I can't tell you apart from when you where six." He then muttered under his breath, "Well besides the fact you've grown in a certain area!"

"Well I can't help that I want to meet all of my old friends," Narichi pouted about being compared to her kid self.

Kakashi thought for a moment about all of Narichi's other friends and immediately decided that he didn't want to see Gai or the other again for a while. "Well how about this, we can meet one today and the rest later. It's getting late, and besides I think I know where Iruka is." Kakashi said patted her head.

"Kay!" she smiled. But then realizing she was acting like she did when she was six she pushed his hand away in embarrassment.

"Ok this way," Kakashi said leading Narichi to the Ichiraku Raman Shop.

Meanwhile…At the Ichiraku Raman Shop. "Two bowls of Miso Raman Please!" Naruto said to the old man behind the counter.

"Come' in right up!" said the old man.

"So Naruto how was your day?" Iruka asked.

Naruto grunted, "Well up until lately horrible! Kakashi-sensei made us do some stupid training exercise that sent me running through the forest looking for some stupid dog that was with him the whole time!"

Iruka laughed, "That's nothing. You shouldn't get so worked up about one little training session. Besides it's not like they won't help you in the future, unless you still aren't paying attention."

They received their orders and Naruto asked the old man, "Hey do you think I could have some duck in this? The old man just looked at him and laughed. Ignoring him he said, "Yeah well this past week we've done nothing but those stupid training sessions. They seem completely pointless. Kakashi-sensei says that they're for the missions we'll be doing in a week or so, but I think it has something to do with that stupid woman!" He then dug into his bowl.

"What woman?" Iruka asked surprised.

Naruto looked up from his dish and swallowed, "Oh, Kakashi-sensei's old girl friend or something showed up…like around a week or so ago."

"Girl friend? Kakashi's never had a girl friend?" Iruka said puzzled.

"Well anyways she's like a total Bit…" 'Smack!' "Oww!" Naruto cried not being able to finish his cursing.

"I'm not his **GIRL FRIEND**! DAMN IT!" Narichi said raising her fist to hit Naruto again.

"Narichi-san!" Iruka said practically jumping from his seat.

"Iruka-kun! It's so nice to see you again!" she said jumping on him.

Iruka blushed when she hugged him, "Wow! What it's been like nine years. You look great! (Notices figure) But you still haven't seemed to change a bit!"

Kakashi said, "See, you're acting more like you did back then."

"Shut up!" yelled Narichi. Then turning her attention back to her other friend, "Well Iruka-kun how's it going?"

"Fine, you?" Iruka smiled still unable to sit down from surprise.

"Well I'm doing great! I'm even a Jonin now!" Narichi smiled.

Kakashi was thinking the whole time, "Now how come he gets the warm welcome but I got your blood thirsty, prepare to die welcome?"

Naruto rubbed his head and opened his mouth, only to close it again when he noticed Narichi's fist hovering over his head.

"Wow that's great, I'm still just a Chunin, but I'm not really surprised that you became a Jonin. You were like top rookie of the year," he then finally was able to sit back down again.

"Well that's probably because of all the training Kashi-kun gave me before I joined the academy!" Narichi said thinking back to all the fun times they had together.

"Kashi-kun? Boy I haven't heard that nickname in a while," he laughed glancing at Kakashi who was a little embarrassed but expressed it with irritation.

"Well its getting kind of late so I guess I'll be heading back now!" Narichi smiled, and then glared at Naruto. Scared he looked away and continued to silently eat his Raman.

"Well are you going to be around for a while, or are you just visiting shortly?" Iruka asked.

"Oh, I'll be around for a few more weeks. I'm on vacation right now, so I'm trying to make the most of it." Narichi smiled, "Well I guess I'll see you around!"

"OK then I'll see you around," Iruka said. Narichi waved good-bye as she pushed the curtains that covered the entrance to the Raman Shop. Kakashi followed but before he stepped outside of the shop he turned back around and glared at Iruka with his only uncovered eye, in a very angry manner.

Kakashi stared at him and said, "Watch your back." Then he smiled and said "Okay!" Iruka flinched when Kakashi said these words and then cautiously watched Kakashi leave shop and followed Narichi out.

"What! Did he just!" Iruka asked himself puzzled. Then he sensed something happening behind him and turned around.

"Umm…Yeah I'll have two more bowls of Miso Raman," Naruto said to the old man.

"Sure coming right up!" the old man smiled.

Iruka jumped up and hit Naruto over the head, "What the hell do you think you're doing! I'm the one who's paying remember!"

Naruto held his head to comfort the pain, "Well since you were so _hung up_ on Narichi I figured I could order you and me another one."

"I was not _hung up_ on Narichi-san! And what do you mean another bowl we haven't finished the first ones."

Naruto pointed over to their bowls. Iruka saw that they were both empty and one laid on its side, "Naruto did you eat them both!" He then saw Naruto point to the ground and Iruka saw that about one serving of Raman covered the floor. He then realized he pushed it off when he saw Narichi.

Naruto smiled when he saw the old man bring their Raman over. Iruka sat down in embarrassment. They started to eat when an evil idea crossed Naruto's mind as well as a devilish smile.

"Hey Iruka-sensei! Can I get another bowl of Raman after this one?" Naruto asked with a plot in mind.

Iruka swallowed some noodles, "No you've eaten enough for today, and you should listen to Kakashi-sensei and eat more vegetables, and other HEATHLY foods."

Naruto's devilish smile grew, "I'll use Sexy no Jutsu…with Narichi's body."

Iruka froze and held in as best he could the nose bleed which slowly began to trickle down his nose. Then he yelled, "DAMN IT NARUTO WHY WON'T YOU GROW UP ALREADY! YOU ARE NEVER ALLOWED TO USE OTHER PEOPLE'S FIGURES FOR YOUR OWN NEEDS. IN FACT YOU SHOULD NEVER USE THAT DISGRACEFUL JUTSU AGAIN!"

Naruto smiled, "You just said 'should'."

Iruka was in an embarrassment/rage state. Attempting to ignore Naruto he continued to eat his Raman.

Kakashi walked Narichi back to Mikasa's inn and left just in time to escape Kuniko's obsessive behavior. Narichi walked through the inn thinking about various things. Kuniko walked up to her from behind and mumbled, "Umm…Narichi-san. I was wondering when you said you weren't dating Kakashi-kun. Does that mean you weren't this morning or that you weren't planning to? I need details about your so called training this morning."

Narichi nervously turned around thinking, "Shit, did she follow us all day. I hope she doesn't think the wrong thing." Narichi turned and saw Kuniko crying. She was kneeling on the floor and looking up at Narichi for answers.

"Please, tell me that you two aren't…" Kuniko mumbled.

Narichi kneeled down besides her and hugged Kuniko to comfort her. "I'm sorry, whatever you saw today was just you're insanity getting the best of you. There's never been more than an old friendship between us. We grew up together and made promises we couldn't keep and stuff, but that's all we've ever been."

Kuniko looked up at Narichi, "You sound as if you're speaking in past tense…Do you really mean what you say, or do you just think you do?"

Narichi was caught by surprise from Kuniko's comment. She stared frozen into Kuniko's eyes which were cold and in pain from a broking trust. "So do you really?" Kuniko cried.

"I'm, I…I'm sure." Narichi said very wearily, and her tone was broken.

Kuniko stood up and wiped away her tears, "I'm really not sure how much I can trust your word now."

Kuniko started to leave, "Wait!" Narichi grabbed Kuniko's arm and she was staring at the ground, "I'm sorry but it's really not what you think, but yes. It's very impossible for me…to have feelings…for Kakashi-kun."

Kuniko flung her arm away and cried, "Do you really mean that!"

Narichi started at the floor, "Yes."

Kuniko watched Narichi look up from the floor. Kuniko began to stare into her eyes. Narichi's eyes showed only pain and suffering for many years. The building up of an unforgotten past that she has never been able to overcome. But only lives for that day, when she will overcome the impossible.

Kuniko wiped away a late tear that started to move across her cheek. She then smiled playfully, "Your eyes…they say otherwise. Well, goodnight…Narichi-san." Kuniko left Narichi in the center of the small, quiet room.

Narichi just sat there thinking to herself. "Am I really that afraid of them? I ran away to prevent them from controlling my life, but it looks like…through fear…they've found a way." Narichi laughed "That's just like…them." Narichi continued to ponder to herself as she stood up and slowly wandered over to her room. Only to cry tears that would never leave her eyes.

The next day Narichi got up early to wander around by herself for a day. She woke up around 4 o'clock to finish all of the chores she could think of from the day before that needed doing. So by 7 o'clock she was cheerfully walking around the empty streets.

The air was fresh and this was to be her day to explore Konoha freely by herself. Ahh…freedom the only one thing, that everyone needs when you've got too much on your mind. Perfect for vacationing. The only thing that prevented her from having an even better time was the fact that you can't do much without a penny in your pocket.

Narichi drooled over the smells of fresh food being let out into the young air, "Oh if only I could have some of those, and those…" Narichi wandered from store to store admiring the trinkets and foods that lured her in. But since she again forgot to make breakfast for herself, she dreaded the fact she didn't bother to steal spending money while at Kakashi's apartment.

She continued to wander around until she found herself in front of a rather large casino. "Don't go in. Don't go in! Don't go in!" Narichi found herself screaming inside. She had heard stories from Jiraiya about Tsunade and how she's a horrible gambler. And also about that, taboo the booze, sex, and money. It was something along those lines but anyway, for Narichi, ever since she was a kid, she's looked at casinos as a 'place of interest'.

Narichi slowly tried to inch herself away from the bright lights and sparkly looking signs that instantly held all of her attention and freewill with its small form of simple old man type games of chance. "I really shouldn't go in, after all of those stories. I could maybe…just look around real fast. Hey! It's not like I have money or anything. They can't do anything to you if you haven't got the money right?" thought Narichi slowly moving closer to the store filled with the aromas of smoke, sake, and MONEY! (What more could interest a person, if anything they start young with all the lights and stuff)

Narichi made her way to the window of the casino. It was called '_Tanuki_'s Greed'. Narichi saw it and thought, "I'm guessing not many people win here. Hmmm, let's have a look see." She peered into the dark windows of the casino to see if it was filled with drunks or more civilized human beings.

"Half and half," muttered Narichi seeing that the drunks stayed at the bar while the slightly more civilized men stayed at the tables and slots. Someone walked out of the casino and looked at Narichi peering in.

"Can I help you Miss?" asked the man. Narichi turned to see who was muttering gibberish, for her hearing seemed to have been warped by the attention grabbing building before her. The blond haired kid looked in his early 20's. He wore what she believed to be their uniform. It was just a standard red jacket and neat black pants. Bow tie and white under shirt.

"Oh, umm…sorry I was just taking a peek inside," Narichi said stumbling away in shame.

The man looked at her with a confused look, "You can come in and try something. It's pretty fun!" He smiled trying to persuade her into entering.

"But I don't have any money," Narichi said in doom.

"So you really do want to come in," he smiled. He looked at Narichi again and examined her. "You're over 21 right?" he asked with an idea in mind.

Narichi looked insecure and a little pissed, "Yes, barely but yes." She was thinking, "How dare he! The nerve of this guy! Well I guess I'm a tad bit immature for my age, but with a body like this! He's nuts!"

"Ok! You can try a few games. We can give you a loan, were…kind of part of a bank. So you can take money out and play a few games. But I warn you don't spend too much." He smiled.

Narichi was filled with hope, "Really! I've always wanted to try gambling!" Her eyes were all and big sparkly. Narichi didn't seem to have enough sense to figure what was wrong with want she just said, 'I've always wanted to try **gambling**!'

The guy just could stop smiling, "Ok then. Just come with me. Oh by the way my name is Takeda, I can help you out with anything you need."

Narichi happily said, "Oh, thank you Takeda-kun." Takeda showed Narichi inside. Narichi looked around and headed straight for the slots, card table, and dice games. Takeda grabbed her arm and pointed over to the money exchange counter.

"You can't spend what you don't have. Now I'm going to monitor how much exactly you spend. I'll calculate your winnings and your losses." Takeda said walking her over to the counter.

Narichi followed in dumbfounded silence. Takeda said a few words to the clerk at the desk. The clerk looked at Narichi and smiled. Narichi had the uncanny feeling that something was very wrong with their kindness. "Ok so how much do you want to spend?" Takeda asked.

Narichi thought for a second, "Well this is my first time so…"

Narichi was cut off by Takeda, "Oh that's right! First timers should always spend a ridiculous amount! With all that first timers luck! So how about, oh 1,000,000 yen, doesn't that sound good to you?"

Narichi blinked, "But that's like way too much! (If estimated about 900,000 dollars) I seriously don't have that money. What if I lose! How would I pay you back?"

Takeda just laughed it off, "You don't have to worry about that kind of thing now. Here just take these chips and try some games out. You'll have so much fun, it won't matter how much you win or lose it's a bargain. Besides I can tell you've got luck swirling all around you waiting to come out."

Narichi thought about her life for a moment. There was this one time when she was little. Kakashi and she would play Janken matches (rock, paper scissors). Even if they played 100 matches Narichi would always lose. Except for that one time...

Flashback

A young Kakashi and Narichi were standing in the training grounds of Konoha. "Let's play Janken, whoever wins gets to choose who will be it for tag. Ok?" Kakashi smiled at Narichi. (It's Tag! With kunai knifes! If you get stabbed it's because you were careless. Just kidding)

Narichi smiled, "Alright! But I'll win for sure this time!"

Kakashi patted her on the head, "Sure you will. Let's say we do it two out of three. But instead the only way I win is if I win all three, so you only have to win one of the three tries. Sound good?"

Narichi said, "Umm ok, but why don't we just play like we normally do? This way you're just being nice to me."

Kakashi smiled at her again, "Yeah but everyone could use a couple of extra tries every now and then. Ok ready?"

"Yeah!" Narichi cheered jumping in the air.

Kakashi and Narichi hid their hands from each other's view, "Ok, one, two, three Janken!"

Narichi and Kakashi pulled out their hand when sudden Narichi slipped and fell to the ground. Kakashi stared at her as she hit the ground, he held out his fist as 'rock' and saw Narichi's even though her face was smashed into the ground, she held her fist above her head which turned out to be 'rock' as well.

Kakashi helped Narichi up and laughed. "What is it Kashi-kun?" she asked rubbing the dirt off her face and her clothes.

"Well this is the first time you've ever tied with me. And you just happened to do it in a really clumsy way." He smiled and patted her head. She was smiling too, "Ok, well we still have three more tries to go."

"Janken!" they yelled and pulled out their hands. Kakashi had 'paper' and Narichi actually had 'scissors'. Narichi stared at her fist in amazement. "I did!" she cheered jumping up and down. Kakashi smiled and Narichi jumped on Kakashi's back. Narichi looked down at Kakashi and said, "You're it! Okay?"

"Ok," Kakashi smiled as he carried her off to play tag.

End Flashback

Narichi looked over to Takeda suspiciously, he smiled back at her as if he was reassuring her that everything would be ok. "Uh, I guess so…" she mumbled, "But so far it's always been nearly impossible for me to be able to win anything."

Takeda's smiled grew (If that's possible), "That doesn't matter! It only means you're more likely to win."

"Ok," Narichi said then she skipped over to the card tables and noisy slot machines.

The manager walked over to Takeda, "Hey! Takeda good job. Looks like you really know how to persuade the suckers. Boy am I glad I hired you."

"Yeah I know, well I better monitor her losses," he smiled.

The manager looked surprised, "Wait you don't mean to…" He was answered be a nod from Takeda. "Well I'm sure with her looks we can roll in even more customers than usual," he laughed.

It didn't take more than 10 minutes for Narichi to lose every single chip given to her by Takeda. "Oh, boy I guess I really suck at this, huh?" Narichi mumbled.

"Worse than I could have ever imagined," thought Takada. "Well that wasn't so bad, 100 games 100 losses. It may not come out as good, but for a first timer you got in 100 games in 10 minutes." Takeda smiled.

Narichi drooped in her growing negative karma, "Ok, I think I'll be going now. Bye!" Narichi waved.

She bumped into a very familiar outfit that she hadn't planned on ever wearing. Takeda said SMILING, "Now because you failed to even win our money back, we need you to work here until you have paid out your loan entirely."

"What! But you said I didn't have to worry about that!" Narichi fell back as the red uniform came closer.

"I said that back then, now is when you have to worry about it. Anyways there's a restroom over there. Go change and then you can start serving drinks and dealing cards and stuff. If you want you can fork over any tips you receive from the customers that will save you some time, but you only get paid about 75,000 yen an hour. So you'll probably work from now about 10:30 till 10:30 at night." He smiled as Narichi unwilling took the tiny uniform and slid away with a black cloud hovering over her head.

"This sucks!" Narichi thought looking at herself in the mirror. She hated the tight outfit which for some reason was in her size. Unlike Takeda's uniform, Narichi couldn't stand the differences between the two. Narichi's uniform was a tight white blouse with all of those little flurry things at the collar and the folded cuffs at the end of the sleeves. It had a small red vest which reminded you of the medieval times in Europe, the things that nobody could breathe in! Then last but not **least**, a black mini skirt. "Do they really want me to wear this. It's not very work friendly unless…" Narichi thought back to all of the smiles she received on her way into this mess. "No way! Those damn perverts! They can't be meaning to use me. They must have planned this from the start. I'll get Takeda back no matter what it takes!" Narichi vowed. Then after receiving looks from women inside the restroom she slowly moved outside.

"Oh! Narichi-san come over here!" called Takeda.

Narichi's eyes began to turn yellow as some drunks started cheering her on. "I'll kill them all!" she thought, "Later when I'm off duty."

"Okay! Let's start you off for a few hours at the bar. Now remember tips can really help you out." He smiled handing her a tray and notebook/w pen.

Narichi swiped it and left towards the drunks. "I'll be finished with these bozos in no time! I'll make them give me tips!" Narichi started taking orders and about 10 threats of, "Don't even think about pinching my ass!" and "Spill your drink on purpose again and you'll be in a whole lot of pain!" she had made about 350,000 yen within three hours. From fancy tricks that seemed to reel in men who wanted a show from the outside.

She stuck to cards and seemed to win enough money for the casino. That after she played about 10 games of poker with all high rollers and won! They decided to let her go.

Once she came out of the restroom in her normal clothes Takeda rushed up to her. "Hey Narichi-san! Here take this." He said handing her some hand full of cash.

"Huh? Hell no! I'm not taking out another loan! Forget it I'm gone!" she stamped towards the door.

"No listen you don't have to gamble it away. You earned this. From that last game when you wiped those guys clean. The boss and I agreed that you should get some of it. You the most interesting person to have ever been so bad a one end of the table but amazing at the other. So here it's about 10,000. Not much but I know you don't have anything," smiled Takeda.

Narichi stopped rushing away and accepted the money, "Thank you." She looked at Takeda again and said, "You know you make too much of a convincing salesman."

"I know." Takeda laughed.

Narichi waved good-bye. But instead snagged her hair on a lever to one of the slot machines. "Oww! Hey help me get this off!" she cried.

Takeda looked at the machine, "It won't come lose. If you want to pay about 100 yen to play this machine it might come loose."

Narichi sighed, "Fine!" She popped in a 100 yen coin and pulled the lever releasing its grip on her hair. "Ok well see ya later!" Narichi waved good-bye figuring the machine would just eat her money.

Takeda ran up to Narichi and gave her a 100 yen coin, "Here."

"I don't need any more charity," Narichi pushed away the hand.

"No you won you money back it was a draw," Takeda smiled.

Narichi froze, thinking back to that past moment she said, "Let me see it!" Narichi ran up to the machine and sure enough there were three of the little things in a row. None of the important ones but she got a draw. "What's the best game with the most amount of money to win!" Narichi demanded.

Takeda pointed to the back of the building. "That would be that big, shiny wheel over there. Hey wait you're not planning to blow your money again!"

Narichi smiled, "I just want to test my luck!" She headed over to the back end and sat herself down in front of the wheel. "Ok I put all this money on that times 1,000 thingy!" Narichi smiled and slapped the hand full down.

The men at the table looked at her and laughed. Narichi just kept smiling she still had the 100 coin in her pocket but all was good. The woman at the wheel spun it and around and around.

"I'm sorry Miss. You've lost. But since you placed a bet on the 1,000 one. You can try again one more time." The woman was about to spin again.

"Wait could you add this coin to that pile?" Narichi smiled the woman placed it in with her other money. The wheel was then spun around again and Narichi won. 10,000,000 yen! Narichi then left the casino and headed back over to the shops she pasted earlier that morning. Takeda was left stunned by her string of luck while his manager scolded him for bringing her in there.

"He, he, got you back Takeda-kun," Narichi said looking through the window as Takeda's manager sent him off to do degrading work. "Thank you Kakashi-kun," Narichi thought to herself, "Now I can spend my own hard yearned money, on…FOOD! Narichi quickly rush over to all of the food stands and ate herself sick. She was so happy.

Meanwhile Sakura was walking around shopping with her mother. She was admiring the little shops while her mother bought food and supplies. Sakura looked up from a love magazine and saw Narichi wandering around from store to store buying a few things at every other one.

"Hey, that's Narichi-san. Why isn't she with Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura trailed her with her eyes. She looked over at her mother hidden behind bags of food and things. "Hey mom I'm going to go on my own for a while. I'll see you back at the house."

Her mother yelled behind the mountain of brown paper bags, "No Sakura-chan! Get back here and help your mother with these bags!"

"I'll see you later mom!" Sakura yelled rushing off to catch Narichi. Narichi was carrying a small bag with whatever you wanted to guess was in there. Sakura seemed puzzled about Narichi, she always seemed to have a question for her that she could never bring out to ask.

Sakura stayed behind Narichi following her. She stayed about 20 steps behind. Narichi didn't seem to do much out of the ordinary. Just every snack shop she stopped at she bought food and munched on it as she went to more stores.

Narichi finally reached the end of the market place. She walked down a long old dirt path slowly moving closer and closer towards the center of town. Sakura sneaked around hiding behind every random thing like how Konohamaru follows Naruto.

"Why am I doing this! It's almost like I'm following her around. I usually do this to Sasuke, but now it feels more like…stalking?" Sakura began to confuse herself with her previous obsessive thoughts for Sasuke. She hid behind a trash bin and suddenly noticed Narichi stop. The wind picked up dirt on the road as well as her hair, which blew parallel to the ground. As the dirt rose and turned to dust in the air Narichi turned around and faced Sakura's trash bin.

Narichi was munching on an _Okinawa Dango _that was half way in her mouth. She stared almost mesmerized by the placement of trash can. Slowly Sakura heard her footstep kick up dirt. They came closer and closer. Sakura was frozen in fear of being caught.

Narichi swallowed the last of her Dango and raised her hand over the trash can. Sakura flinched. Narichi then dropped a crumpled up bag into the trash can then turned back around and headed towards the setting sun.

Sakura sighed with relief, "Good she hasn't found me. Wait! Why am I doing this again? What's with me today?" She mumbled slowly making her way in the same direction as Narichi.

It was still somewhat early afternoon. Narichi headed further and further west into the Konoha village. Sakura noticed they were in the more poor part of Konoha. Children slept in the streets and begged for food and money. Sakura began to feel rather depressed and thought, "Why is Narichi-san coming here? There aren't really many good people or things in this area."

Sakura watched as children gathered around Narichi holding out their hands for anything that might make their lives the slightest bit easier. Narichi smiled and gave them all large hand fills of money and bags of different treats that she collected while shopping, "Take care of each other now."

They all lit of with hope and hugged her saying, "Thank you!" then they ran off to their mothers.

Sakura thought, "Wow Narichi-san so caring." A young girl then tugged at her dress.

Sakura turned around and handed her some candy. The little girl smiled and said, "Thank you," then raced off after the others.

Sakura turned around and saw Narichi make her way further away from Konoha's main district. "Where is she going?" thought Sakura.

Narichi walked into the trees and Sakura followed. She found herself in a clearing and there was a large boulder and what looked like an old burned down building. There wasn't much of the frame left standing, but there were scorched ruins that lay shattered along the ground. Narichi went on the other side of the ruins near the boulder. She kneeled down at what appeared to be a shrine.

Sakura then hid herself behind the boulder. Narichi finished praying and stood up and leaned against the boulder, "You can come out now Sakura-chan. You must have a lot on your mind to have followed me this far."

Sakura surprised slowly stepped out into the open and glanced at the shrine only a few feet away from her. "Umm I'm sorry for troubling you. I just…umm, well was kind of wondering…if?"

"What can I help you with?" Narichi asked smiling.

Sakura looked up at Narichi, "Well…do you think you could maybe train me a bit?"

Narichi was surprised, "Huh? What! Why do you want me to train you?"

-------------------------------------

Tanuki- Raccoon/Badger creature; known for slyness

Okinawa Dango- A really, really tasty Japanese donut thing. It's like a plain cake donut but tons better!

-------------------------------------

Oni-Onigiri Here!

Well I'm happy to tell you a little bit about the next chapter, 'More of Narichi's past revealed!' What does the nosey Sakura really plan to do when Narichi agrees to train her for a day? And why are some Anbu who are returning from their mission in a barely living state? And why does this news cause Narichi to tremble with fear and anger? Find out next time! Please Review Me!

Well Oni-Onigiri Out! o


End file.
